All is Fair in Love and Ninjas
by The Royal Queen of Awesomeness
Summary: Ninjas, red snapper, hair tangles, and love potions are considered normal in the Cahill house. Amian with a hint of Natan. NOW OFFICIALLY DEDICATED TO HHLOVER39 AND CHERRY! :)
1. IfNinjasCouldTalkThey'dAgreeWithMe

It was another lazy Sunday when Dan Cahill heared what sounded like a dying cat.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" A voiced screamed.

Dan immediately jumped out of his bed and ran to his sisters room to see what was wrong

"What's the problem!" He yelled "if the ninjas came to take Saladin I will go get Rufus and Remus, and if they came to get Kabra's I'll get popcorn and a video camera".

"Shut up Daniel" Natalie said "Your sister is just upset that her hair is tangled and a can't get it out"

Amy and Natalie were in Amy's bathroom in a very uncomfortable looking position. Natalie's arm was around Amy's head and Amy looked like she couldn't breath.

"Owww Nat that hurt" Amy whined.

"Well this wouldn't happen if you start taking care of your hair like millionaires do" Natalie responded "and besides if you want my brother to like you, you need to start dressing like it"

"Ewwww" Dan whined with a disgusted look " I thought you got over your disgusting crush on the Cobra"

"I did" Amy said " I do not like Ian, Nat"

But that would all change in exactly 30 minutes.

Authors Note

I am soooooo excited this is my first fanfic and I am finally happy because I had been waiting to get my account but I kept forgetting. Hehe ? ﾟﾘﾊ

Chappie 2 will be up soon.

Peace out

Kay


	2. The Worst Day of Your Life x1,000

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews**

**To hhlover39: I'm behind on my 39 clues reading but who is Ian now in love with. I need to know so I can go use Lucian knockout poison on her!**

**Here's the new chappie**

"Oh oh oh ohhhhh" Nellie "sang" as she listened to her iPod

"Bye Nellie we're going to school" Amy yelled.

Nellie cut off her music and turned to Amy.

"Wait just a second kiddo I got some news for ya" Nellie said.

Dan and Amy gave each other a nervous glance.

"What is it?" Amy asked

Nellie looked around the room nervously

"Your uncle Fiske has enrolled Ian and Natalie at you school" Nellie said trying to smile.

Amy and Dan's mouths dropped.

"NOOOO!" Dan said "you can't have me in the same school with Nat Cobra!"

" Yea" Amy agreed "I don't even think Ian could make friends in my school"

"Why do you say that?" Nellie asked

"Cause" Amy explained "all the boys at my school care about is skipping school, drinking in the bathroom, and banging girls. Now imagine Ian with them. "

The three of them started laughing at the thought of Ian doing that.

"Well I know you think we're all prim and proper love, which we are, but I bet the minute I walk through that door I'll has be girls asking for my number" Ian said from behind them.

Natalie was standing next to him looking annoyed.

"Okay Ian" Amy said with a freakishly calm tone " if you going to impress the ladies your gonna wanna wear this colone"

Before Ian could argue Amy began spraying it all over him.

"EWWWWW!" Natalie whined " that smells like fish!"

"That's because it's red snapper juice" Amy said

Before Ian could even be angry, Saladin came out of nowhere and attacked him.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ian screamed " Get it off, get it off!"

Everyone was laughing their butts off.

"Quick" Dan yelled "Get the popcorn and video camera!

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

After Saladin was off of Ian, And Ian was bandaged up, and Dan and Amy had finished their popcorn and posted the video on line, everyone was in the car on their way to school. Once they arrived, Ian immediately grabbed Amy and pulled her to the side and kissed her. She was still in shock but she still kissed him back.

"W-w-what was th-that for" Amy stuttered after they finished.

"That Amy Cahill" Ian responded " is the beginning of my revenge.

Ian walked into the school leaving Amy stunned, scared, and just down right confused.

**Authors Note **

**Well there's the second chapter and the beginning of Ian's revenge. What will he do next? You'll just have to wait and see. Mwahahahaha!**


	3. The-Realization-In-The-Port-A-Potty

**Authors** **Note**

**Hi everybody I'm back! **

**To:hhlover39:** **I will make sure I use knockout poison on cara :)**

The 4 kids walked into the school and just like Ian said the girls were all over him. Amy just rolled her eyes and walked into the girls bathroom, where her best friend Michelle was doing her hair.

"Hey Ames" Michelle greeted "what's wrong?"

" I got 3 letters for ya" Amy began " FML"

"Oh boy" Michelle said " alright sister, what happened?"

"Go look outside" Amy said.

"Okay?" Michelle responded confused

Michelle went outside and before the door could close she ran back in with a smile on her face.

"OMG Amy!" Michelle squealed "there is a super cute guy out there and he's British!"

"Yea I know" Amy said glumly "remember how I was telling you about the clue hunt and how me and Dan's worst enemies were the Kabra's"

"Yea I remember" Michelle said "he's the guy you said you had a crush on"

"I KNEW IT" A voice yelled from inside a stall

"AHHHHHHHH" Amy and Michelle screamed.

The two girls whirled around to see Natalie popping out of the stall with a smirk on her face.

"I knew you liked my brother" she said.

"Fine I did. BUT I don't anymore!" Amy retorted " I mean yes we read in the library together, and yes we go out for coffee on Saturdays, and yes we do our homework together, and yes he gives me a friendly kiss goodnight, but that doesn't mean I like him"

Natalie and Michelle stood there with blank looks on their faces for a minute and then began to laugh.

"What's so funny" Amy asked confused.

"Amy you still like him" Michelle said.

"What makes you say that?" Amy asked annoyed.

"Oh come on dear cousin" Natalie said "you two spend time together, help each other, and you let him kiss you!"

Amy looked around for a minute and then sighed.

"I guess your right" Amy admitted "I do like him A LITTLE"

"Amy don't you get it!" Michelle explained "you guys kiss each other, spend time together, and go on dates"

"Wait, what are you saying?" Amy asked.

"Amy dear" Natalie explained "you are dating my brother.

Amy fainted.

"Oh great now we already have to call Nellie" Natalie complained "And it's only been 30 MINUTES!"

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody thanks for the reviews! I'll be updating soon and here is a preview of the next chapter. **

"Love, are you alright?" Ian asked.

"Y-y-yea I'm fine" Amy answered.

The two of them looked quickly at each other then away again. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So" Ian said " did you faint from all of my fan girls crowding you"

"No" Amy said annoyed "I don't worry about guys"

"Why?" Ian asked "because you can't get one" he teased.

"No because I h-have a-a boyfriend" She stuttered.

"Y-you do?" Ian asked stunned and a little disappointed.

"Y-yea" Amy lied "and he doesn't want me caring about other guys"

"Oh" Ian said

There was another awkward silence.

"Well I'd best be going Ian said "tell your boyfriend I said hi"

"Okay" Amy said

Ian walked out of the library and down the stairs.

"What are going to do now?" a voice, who startled Amy, asked from behind her.

Amy turned around to see Nellie looking at her.

"I don't Nellie" Amy answered honestly "I don't know"

**Well that's the sneak peek. See ya next time!**

**Kayla**


	4. MyFakeFianceButWithTeenagers

Authors Note

Thank for the reviews guys they mean sooo much to me

To hhlover39: Thank for the compliments they mean a lot so I officially dedicate this story to you.

Everyone was back at the Cahill house. Nellie was taking care of Amy.

"You took a bad fall kiddo" Nellie said

"Yea Ames" Dan agreed "why did you faint anyway?"

Amy blushed and glared at her brother.

"None of your beeswax" Amy answered.

"Okay okay" Dan said "you don't have to be so rude"

"WHY YA GOTTA BE SO RUDE!" Nellie sang both badly and off key.

"NO SINGING!" Natalie, Ian, Amy, and Dan all yelled in unison.

"Fine" Nellie mumbled " well kiddo I'm gonna go start on lunch. Sorry you had to miss your first day Cobras"

"It's Kabra" Natalie started "and it's alright. I didn't want to go to the peasant school anyway."

"Yea yea yea" Dan said "well I'm gonna go play some video games"

"Yes and I have to go check twitter" Natalie said

"Yes and I gotta go start lunch" Nellie added.

The three of them left which left Amy and Ian by themselves. Amy sighed

"Love, are you alright?" Ian asked.

"Y-y-yea I'm fine" Amy answered.

The two of them looked quickly at each other then away again. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So" Ian said " did you faint from all of my fan girls crowding you"

"No" Amy said annoyed "I don't worry about guys"

"Why?" Ian asked "because you can't get one" he teased.

"No because I h-have a-a boyfriend" She stuttered.

"Y-you do?" Ian asked stunned and a little disappointed.

"Y-yea" Amy lied "and he doesn't want me caring about other guys"

"Oh" Ian said

There was another awkward silence.

"Well I'd best be going Ian said "tell your boyfriend I said hi"

"Okay" Amy said

Ian walked out of the library and down the stairs.

"What are going to do now?" a voice, who startled Amy, asked from behind her.

Amy turned around to see Nellie looking at her.

"I don't Nellie" Amy answered honestly "I don't know"

"Well you can think while you eat cause lunch is ready" Nellie suggested

"Ok" thanked Amy " let's go"

When Amy and Nellie got down stair, Ian, Natalie, and Dan wee already eating.

"Hello love" Ian greeted " I was thinking we could invite your boyfriend over for dinner."

"Really?" Amy asked surprised.

"Yes I would love to introduce him to Natalie's dart gun, and Dan's ninja swords, and Saladin, and my Lucian knockout poison." Ian said

"Ian" Natalie said talking through her teeth "you will do no such thing"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Amy went to go answer it. It was Paige, the popular mean girl at Amy's school.

"What do you want Paige?" Amy asked.

"Well for starters for you to get out of my way" Paige began " and second I wanted to know if Ian wanted to go out with me some time"

Ian looked at Amy then at Paige.

"I would love to Paige" Ian said.

"FML" Amy thought.

Ian smirked at Amy

Authors Note

Well theirs chapter 4!

Bye!

Kay


	5. Igot99problemsANDaBITCHisONE

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody!** **Ok so I am officially addicted to** **updating this story ;) so congrats to all of you.**

"It's okay Amy, it's okay" Esperanza reassured "we will help you do this"

Esperanza was Amy's other BFF. She was from Mexico and her family was super rich. Also, like Michelle, she was a guy magnet. They adored her accent.

"Thanks Anza" Amy thanked "but Ian wants to meet my "boyfriend" and he even asked if he could come over for dinner and the only reason I got out of it is because…"

Amy paused.

"What?" Esperanza and Michelle asked "how did you get out of it"

"Because he went out with Paige" Amy mumbled.

"Paige?" Esperanza asked "you mean popular Paige?"

"Yep" Amy answered angrily "the popular, bratty, slutty, mean, rude, disgusting, and conceited Paige"

"Oh Amy" a voice from behind the three girls said "it's so sad you think that, because I always thought I was a nice person."

Amy, Michelle, and Esperanza turned around to see Paige and her crew of popular girls behind her. Any looked at each one of them. First there was Saige, she was Paige's identical twin sister. They were nothing alike though. Saige was compassionate and caring and nice and loveable. She was head cheerleader and Amy tended to like her. Next was Madison Stevens. She had two kids and she was 16 just like the rest of them. She was probably meaner than Paige and she was always smoking, even when she was pregnant. Then there was Carter Wilson. She was the definition of a teenager. She and her brother Kyler sold drugs, beer, and condoms right out of their lockers and they had never been caught once. Even though she was rebellious, Amy thought she was pretty cool. After her there was Paris Lynch. Let's just say she was wanted for murder. Last there was Beatrix La Roux. She was the follower. She would do anything Paige told her to which meant she was mean too. Thinking about all of this Amy wished she was at another school.

"And I'm pretty sure Ian thinks that too" Paige finished.

"OOOOOHH!" Everyone in the cafeteria shouted.

"Yea well Paige I'm happy for you and Ian." Amy lied "you to must have had fun since he didn't come home til 3:00 am.

"Oh he enjoyed me alright, if you know what I mean" Paige hinted.

Amy sat there with her mouth hanging open. The entire cafeteria shouted Oooh again. Paige and her crew began to walk away when Amy panicked.

"Yea well it doesn't matter to me because I have a boyfriend!" she shouted

"Oh well that's great because Ian invited me for dinner tonight so I can meet him then." Paige responded.

Paige turned and walked away. Michelle and Esperanza looked at Amy.

"This is going to be a looong after noon" Amy said.

**Authors Note**

**Well that's chapter 5 and I already know what I'm gonna right for chapter six so see u in like 30 minutes! :)**

**Kayla**


	6. IFoughtWithMyBrainAndILost

**so I just had a lovely fight with my own brain and I lost. This is how it went down **

**me:Im so happy people like my stories**

**my brain: idiot. You forgot the disclaimer **

**me: oh shit I did?**

**my brain: yes now go back and fix it**

**me: can't I just post a chapter with a disclaimer on it?**

**my brain: sure you can(*cough* lazy *cough*)**

**me: hey your mean**

**my brain: thank you I try. Now do the disclaimer!**

**Anyway, that's just a lot of words to say that I DO NOT own the thirty nine clues or any of the characters in the story, except my OC's**

**Im not crazy, just strange**

**NightOfTheLivingLolipops**


	7. I Overthink Everything

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody! Here's chapter 7!**

Carter stared a Amy with confusion, while also trying not to laugh.

"So" Kyler said "you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend, so you can cover up your lie AND make your actual crush jealous"

"Yes" Amy mumbled

Kyler thought about it for a minute.

"Sure" he said "on one condition"

"What?" Amy asked

"You let me bang Michelle" he said

"Ewwww no!" Amy shrieked.

"Oh come on" Carter said "it's not like she wouldn't do it. She was voted most likely to get an STD."

"Yea exactly" Kyler agreed "how did you two become friends anyway?"

"Its a long story" Amy said "but the point is that I can't volunteer Michelle for something like that"

"No offense Cahill" Carter said "but you over think things a lot. It's not that hard see"

Michelle and Esperanza were waking by and Carter went to stand in front of them.

"What do you want Wilson?" Esperanza snapped.

Esperanza and Carter had been enemies since 7th grade when Carter told the whole school that Esperanza like Michael Simmons.

"I'm not here to talk to you Anza" Carter snapped back "I need to talk Michelle"

"What's up?" Michelle asked cheerfully.

"Amy wants my brother to pretend to be her boyfriend because she likes this boy and she lied to him saying she had a boyfriend but she really didn't and then he went out with Paige and now she wants to make him jealous and my brother agreed to do it but only if he can bang you. So what I'm trying to say here is, can he?" Carter explained.

Michelle stared blankly at Carter for a minute.

"Ok!" She said smiling.

Esperanza face palmed at Michelle's stupidity.

"Hey don't be jealous Bortega just because it wasn't you" Carter teased

Esperanza scowled "my last name is Ortega not Bortega and I'm not jealous" she growled.

"Whatever" Carter said.

Michelle and Esperanza walked away and Carter walked back over to Amy and her brother.

"See it's just that easy" Carter said.

Amy stood there with her mouth hanging open. The bell rang and Carter headed off to class.

"Well see you at dinner" Kyler said as he walked off.

"What have I gotten myself into" Amy asked herself.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Amy was sitting in the library reading her favorite book and eating a salad when Ian Kabra walked in.

"What do you want Cobra" Amy snapped.

"Oh Amy that was cold" Ian said teasingly "you didn't used to be so cold."

"Shut up Ian" Amy retorted "and what do you even mean?"

"I-I d-don't -k-know y-you t-tell m-me" Ian said mocking Amy's old stutter.

"GRRRRRR" Amy growled.

"Oh love I didn't know you were a bear" Ian joked again.

Amy glared at him.

"But seriously why are you mad at me" Ian asked.

"You know why I'm mad at you" Amy snapped.

"No I don't really" Ian said honestly.

"Yes you do" Amy said "Paige went around telling the while school how "good you were last night""

"What?" Ian asked cluelessly."

"Ian, everybody knows you slept with Paige!" Amy yelled at him.

"No I didn't!" Ian yelled desperately back.

"Y-y-you didn't?" Amy asked starting to calm down.

"No I didn't" Ian answered honestly "she tried to get me to but I refused."

Amy looked around and started to feel bad for the pretending to have Kyler be her boyfriend thing.

"Ian" she said "there's something I need to tell you" Amy admitted glumly.

"One second love" Ian said looking at his phone "Paige just asked if I wanted to go out tonight."

"What did you say?" Amy asked.

"I told her I would love to" Ian said while smirking "she seems like a lovely girl.

Amy scowled and then smirked.

"Oh" Ian said "what were you going to tell me love?"

"Oh nothing important" Amy said "just that it's a shame that your going out tonight because my boyfriend is coming over for dinner"

Ian frowned remembering that Amy had a boyfriend.

"Well" he said "I could bring Paige over here for dinner."

"That would be lovely" Amy said.

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody well there chapter 7 and just to let you know the next chapter will be ending on a cliffhanger!**

**(In the background) DUN DUN DUN!**


	8. The Mexican Spit Take

**Authors Note**

**hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews**!

**To Hhlover39: YOUR WELCOME! IVE BEEN IN SCHOOL FOR 7 WEEKS NOW! AND I AGREE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL SHOPPING IS A PAIN AND VERY TIRING! AND SO IS THE 7TH GRADE! CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION?! CAN WE STOP SHOUTING NOW?! :)**

**To Davidweer98: well I don't think I can make a batman version but there will be natan in this story and SPOILER ALERT** **Natalie is going to get herself in** the same predicament as Amy.

"Amy, Ian is going to get hard just looking at you" Michelle said.

"Thanks" Amy said.

Michelle helped her get ready for her dinner with Kyle and Ian and Paige. She was wearing a short two piece light green dress with jewels all over it.

"Amy I promise once he sees you he will do the American spit take" Esperanza said.

"There's a Mexican spit take?" Amy asked.

"Yes of course" Esperanza said "but we just let our bottom lip hang as the water drips out of it. I personally think the American version is much cooler."

"Aww thanks Anza" Michelle said.

Amy turned around to look at her butt and smiled to her self.

"Ian is going to be sooo jealous" she thought.

Suddenly, Esperanza's phone began to ring. She began talking in rapid Spanish.

"Well I have to go Amy but good luck with dinner" Esperanza said.

"Yea well I have to go too" Michelle said "bye Ames".

"Bye guys" Amy said "this is going to be a long night"

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Ian sat at the dinner table waiting for Amy's boyfriend to arrive. Natalie came in the room and saw her brother frowning at the door.

"Did the door try to attack you?" Natalie asked confused.

"No" Ian said "I'm just waiting for Paige to arrive".

"Oh really?" Natalie asked "because it looks to me like you were practicing the look you going to give Amy's boyfriend tonight at dinner."

"Oh please dear sister I have no need to worry" Ian said.

"Actually I think you do" Natalie disagreed "I've seen a picture of Amy's boyfriend and he is c-u-t-e cute!"

Ian looked at her strangely.

"Dear sister I do believe we have spent to much time in America" Ian said"

"Shut up!" Natalie said walking upstairs.

Ian rolled as eyes just as there was a knock on the door. He went to go answer it and there stood Paige and Kyle. Ian stood there staring and Kyle.

"Um hello!" Paige yelled "aren't you going to let us in."

"Oh yes of course" Ian said.

Ian let Paige in the house and then closed the door on Kyle. Kyle opened it back up.

"Oh you must be Ian" Kyle said "Amy said you would do that."

Ian narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh hi Kyle" A voice said coming from the stairs.

The three of them turned around to see Amy in her dress.

"Whoa babe you look hot" Kyle compliment.

"Amy love you look amazing" Ian said.

"Hey back off bro" Kyle said "she is my girlfriend."

Amy giggled and went over to kiss Kyle. Ian looked at them jealously and went over to kiss Paige. After they were done Nellie came in the room.

"Dinners ready!" She said.

"Well um let's go" Ian said.

The four teenagers stood up walked into the dining room.

"Let the games begin" Amy thought.


	9. The Awkward Silence Effect

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody! Thank you for the reviews. And I have to say this is probably my fav chapter. **

**To Cherry: Your welcome! I try to reward my fans because I wouldn't be an author without an audience. And I have a little **surprise for you and hhlover39 if you read my authors note at the bottom!

Amy, Kyle, Ian, and Paige sat quietly, which in this case means an awkward silence, eating there dinner.

"Sooo" Ian said "how long have you two been dating?

"For a year" Amy said.

"For two weeks" Kyle said at the same time.

Ian raised an eyebrow at the "couple". Amy and Kyle looked at each other nervously.

"We've been dating for a year and two weeks" Amy lied "we said it that way because…we like to…finish each other's sentences"

"Oh" Ian said and went back to eating.

There was another awkward silence.

"Soooo" Amy said "how long have you two been dating?"

"We're not technically dating" Ian said.

"I don't know" Paige said at the same time.

Amy raised an eyebrow at the couple.

"We ARE dating" Paige said eyeing Ian "but we don't count the number of years and weeks like freaky couples like you two do".

"Oh" Amy said and when back to eating.

There was another awkward silence.

"So Ian" Kyle said "are you from Britain or are you transgendered or what?"

Amy and Paige tried very hard, and failed, to keep from laughing.

"I am from Britain" Ian growled "and I happen to be very wealthy and don't sell weed, condoms, and beer out if my locker!"

"Yes" Kyle said mocking Ian's accent "and I happen to like what I do and have a beautiful girlfriend who I will be spending the night with thank you very much".

"Spending the night with?" Ian asked.

"Yea Kyle" Amy said through her teeth "spending the night with?"

"Yes of course darling" Kyle said.

"Yes but what about Michelle" Amy said.

Paige and Ian looked at Amy confused.

"Yes because…I promised Michelle I would help her with a problem over the phone tonight" Amy lied.

"What about after that?" Kyle said.

"It is a very BIG problem Kyle" Amy said.

"Fine" Kyle mumbled.

There was yet again another awkward silence. Paige's phone beeped.

"Who was it?" Amy asked.

"None of your business Cahill" Paige snapped "but if you must know Paris just sent me a picture that is going viral around the school. It's Jason Vertez without a shirt!"

"But what about Ian won't he be upset that your looking at pictures of other guys?" Amy said smirking "me and Kyle have an…open relationship so he doesn't mind at all!"

Paige looked jealous and Ian for some reason looked happy.

"Well me and Ian have a VERY open relationship!" Paige argued "and I can even date other guys while I'm dating him!"

"Oh yea does that mean that Ian can date other girls?" Amy argued back.

"No!" Paige yelled

"Yes" Ian said and he went over and kissed Amy on the lips in front of Kyle and Paige.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"Ahhhhhh!" Michelle and Esperanza yelled

"Amy I can't believe he kissed you!" Esperanza said.

"And that you "lost yourself" to him last night!" Michelle agreed.

"I know right!" Amy said.

"So does Ian know about the whole fake boyfriend thing yet?"Esperanza asked.

"No, I told him that me and Kyle had an "open relationship" Amy explained.

"Wow Ames I didn't think you had it in ya" Michelle said "so how was it having Paige in your house?"

"It was awful" Amy explained "she was her normal bossy and slutty self".

"I'm sorry Ames" Esperanza said.

"And the dinner was so awkward" Amy said "it's like none of us new what to say"

"I know how you feel" Michelle said "I once went to this dinner with this guy who parent talked about sex the entire time! It was so disgusting!"

Amy and Esperanza giggled.

"Well I'm just glad it's all over" Amy said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Esperanza said nervously.

"Why what is it?" Amy asked.

"Amy look!" Michelle said.

Amy turned around and saw…

Authors Note

Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's it! My cliffhanger. Anyway I have a few question for my readers just for fun.

What's your name?

(Mine's Kayla)

What's your hair color?

(Dark brown, it looks black though)

What's your fav thing to do?

(Listening to Music)

If you could describe yourself in one word, what would it be?

(Strange :))

Until Next time!

Kayla


	10. All is Fair in Fights and Doritos

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone thank you so much for the reviews! **

**To hhlover39: thanks for the compliment! It was lovely ;) ps: there is a little surprise for you in this chapter! ;)**

Amy looked to where her friends were pointing.

"Oh no," she said with a sigh.

In the middle of the classroom Ian and Kyle were standing and fighting with each other.

"YOU BANGED MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kyle yelled and he punched Ian.

"YOU SELL DRUGS OUT OF YOUR LOCKER I HIGHLY DOUBT AMY ACTUALLY LIKES YOU!" Ian yelled back and kicked Kyle in the soft spot.

"Whoa whoa whoa" break it up guys," a girl with black hair said.

"This isn't over," Kyle said.

"I agree," Ian replied.

Amy, Michelle, and Esperanza walked up to the girl.

"Thank you so much for breaking those to up," Amy thanked.

"Oh it was no problem," the girl said "your Amy Cahill right?"

"Yea" Amy said.

"Carter told me what happened with those two," the girl said pointing to Ian and Kyle.

"Yea well if it wasn't for you I would have been in bigger trouble than I'm already in," Amy said.

The girl smiled.

The teacher came in to the class and the four girls walked to their seats.

"Thanks again…" Amy paused in her thank you not knowing the girls name.

"Hailey," the girl responded "Hailey Henderson".

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Michelle, Esperanza, and Hailey sat in Amy's room watching her pace back and forth.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Ian and Kyle are fighting Ian's mad at me Kyle's mad at me and I'm so confused," Amy said so quickly that the three girls could barely understand her.

"Whoa slow down Ames" Michelle said.

"Michelle is right," Esperanza said "first you need to calm down and while you calm down you can go to the kitchen and get a bag of Doritos,"

"But I don't like Doritos" Amy argued.

"I know but I do I'm starving" Esperanza said.

Amy just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Amy what if you pretend to break up with Kyle," Hailey suggested.

"I would but remember Ian is still dating Paige," Amy said.

"What if you break Ian and Paige up?" Michelle asked.

"Like I can compare to Paige Mallory" Amy mumbled.

"Here you go Amy," Esperanza said handing Amy a paper "I made list of things you can do."

"The list of things Amy can do," Amy read "Number 1:tell the truth, Number 2: keep lying and hope no one finds out , Number 3: get some Doritos,".

Michelle and Hailey glared at Esperanza.

"What?" Esperanza said "I'm hungry!"

"Your not getting Doritos Anza" Amy said.

Esperanza pouted while Hailey sang along to her iPod.

"You light me up inside like the Fourth of July Whenever you're around

I always seem to smile

And people ask me how

Well you're the reason why

I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower" Hailey sang.

"You know you sound a whole lot better when you sing than my au pair" Amy complimented.

"Thanks," Hailey said smiling "so what do we do now?"

Esperanza opened her mouth to say something.

"NO DORITOS!" Amy, Michelle, and Hailey yelled in unison.

Esperanza scowled while the other three smirked.

There was a knock on the door.

"I don't know though guys" Amy said as she went to go answer the door " I just want Ian and Paige to break up because she is a snob and a slut and a liar".

Amy opened the door and her eyes widened because there stood…

Authors Note

DUNDUNDUN! So who do you think is at the door?

More Questions

If you could be any animal what would you be?

(My answer: Dog)

Fav Tv show

(Finding Carter)

How many siblings do you have?

(3)

Until next time!

Kayla


	11. KetchupSuperGlueandthereturnoftheDoritos

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody thanks for the reviews!**

**Sharkmm: Don't worry it's not Ian or Paige, I promise :)**

**Hailey: Your welcome! You were one of my first reviewers and devoted fans so I wanted to thank you for that! And I accept the virtual bestie request. Believe it or not your bit my first virtual bestie on FanFiction :)! **

Amy opened the door and her eyes widened because there stood Paige Mallory smiling at her.

"Ummm…Paige are you up to something?" Amy asked nervously "because you never smile at me!"

"Amy don't worry it's me" Paige said cheerfully.

Amy looked intently at Paige. She seemed so different. She was smiling and her face looked rounder.

"Is her hair longer?" Amy thought.

That's when she realized what was going on.

"Saige is that you?" Amy asked.

"Yep!" Saige said smiling at Amy, again.

Amy, Michelle, Esperanza, and Hailey sighed with relief

"What are you doing here?" Michelle asked.

"My sisters in the other room with Ian," Saige explained as Amy frowned "I just wanted to warn you that there is going to be a pre-prom party here tomorrow"

"What's a pre-prom party?" Esperanza asked.

"Well my sister decided to throw a party 2 weeks before prom this year but instead of it being at school with all of the rules, it's going to be here where we can do anything" Saige explained.

"You have got to be joking" Amy said "my uncle Fiske would never allow that."

"Actually he already did" Saige asked "Paige lied and said it was going to be a sophisticated party with black ties and other crap"

"Whoa" Hailey said "that's not good."

"Could my life get any worse" Amy moaned.

Suddenly every heard a crash from downstairs followed by Dan saying uh oh.

Amy rolled her eyes and groaned. She walked downstairs to see what happened. She got in the kitchen and saw Dan covered in ketchup, Paige with her hair stuck to the fridge, and Saladin on Ian's head.

"Hey Ames" Dan said nervously "so… what's up?"

"What happened?" Amy snapped.

"Oh I'll tell you what happened" Paige started "your little brother decided it would be a good idea to put ketchup in a blender and then forgot to put the top on. So then your annoying cat thinks MY BOYFRIEND did it and starts attacking him. Last but not least unlike normal people who use magnets to hold stuff on the fridge you and your disgusting family decided it would be a good idea to use super glue instead, so after Ian accidentally knocked one of the pictures off of the fridge I get my hair stuck to it! IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SAY TO THAT CAHILL?!"

"Yep" Amy said smirking "you look hilarious stuck to that fridge."

Paige growled

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

After Ian pried Saladin off his head, Paige got unstuck, and Dan got a bath and a punishment, Amy, who was exhausted, walked slowly and sluggishly up the stairs and into her room where her friends were waiting for her.

"Amy you look exhausted, what happened?" Hailey asked.

"Dan," Amy replied "Dan happened. By the way Anza I got you something."

"DORITOS!" Esperanza yelled excitedly as she went up snatched the bag out of Amy's hand, opened it, and started eating.

Paige slowly backed away from Esperanza and gave the other three girls a confused look.

"You weren't here but she had been asking for Doritos EVERY 5 SECONDS!" Hailey said.

Esperanza stuck her now cheesy tongue out at Hailey.

"And Paige was being a brat about it and acting like it was my fault" Amy explained "I just wish I could get her back for all these years she has been mean to me."

"And you can" Hailey said "I have an idea."

Hailey got up and whispered her plan to Saige.

"That's perfect!" Saige agreed excitedly.

Amy looked at the two girls.

"Guys what is it, I don't want you to do anything drastic." She said.

"We can't tell you it's a surprise" Saige said smirking "we will tell you tomorrow."

Just then, Paige busted through the door angrily.

"Saige come on! I can't stand to stay another minute in this disgusting house!" Paige yelled.

"I'm coming" Saige said and sighed.

As Saige was walking out Amy tapped her on the shoulder.

"I know you two are identical twins" Amy whispered "but you two have nothing in common!"

Saige giggled and closed the door.

Amy sighed and plopped down on her bed.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day" Michelle said.

"I know" Amy agreed " I know"

Authors Note

Hey everybody! Question time!

How old are you

(12)

What's your fav subject in school

(Math/social studies)

Who's your fav character in my story so far

(Esperanza, she is hilarious to me)

Until Next Time

Kayla


	12. The Perilious Portrayal Pre Prom Party

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody thanks for the reviews**

**Hopelessromantic4life: Well your "feeling" just might be true *hint hint***

**Hhlover39: Don't worry I not gonna stop talking to you I'm almost 13 anyway! And for my virtual bestie some** **cookies (::) (::) (::) enjoy!**

Amy woke up and turned over only to look into the eyes of Ian Kabra.

"AHHHH!" Amy screamed, "Ok I know I didn't go to sleep here! Did you rape me?!"

"No," Ian said shocked that Amy would think that he would do something like that even though he had thought about it, "you were crying in your sleep love I was trying to comfort you."

"Yea right Kabra," Amy said not believing him "And what did i say about calling me love?!"

"That you absolutely love it and that it turns you on and sends shivers down your spine everytime I say it" Ian joked.

"Ewwww no!" Amy said disgusted "I said to stop calling me that!"

"No dip Sherlock" Ian teased.

Amy glared at him, sighed, and layer down on one of Ian's pillows.

"Soooo," Amy said "are you going to Paige's pre-prom party today?"

"Well I guess since I live here that I can't avoid it." Ian sighed.

"Wait," Amy asked confused "you don't want to go to Paige's party?"

"No," Ian said "it's going to be full of alcohol and drugs. It's not my thing. I'm more of a black tie party kind of person."

"Yea, well welcome to America," Amy joked "and don't they drink in England to?"

"Amy I haven't had more than I single cup of wine in my life." Ian explained.

"Oh" Amy said and blushed "well can't you at least go for Paige?"

"I guess so," Ian mumbled.

"You guess so?" Amy asked "she's your girlfriend. Don't you care about her?"

"Amy I already said she's not my girlfriend" Ian said "she just thinks we are, but she is awful. She'll flirt with other guys right in front of me."

"Now you know how I feel." Amy mumbled.

"Does Kyler do that?" Ian asked.

"No" Amy said.

Ian looked confused.

"Hey Cobra it's time for breakfast" Nellie said as she walked into Ian's room.

Nellie was bug eyed when she saw Amy in there too.

"Wow," Nellie said smirking, "twice in one week."

"Nellie!" Amy squealed "we didn't do anything!"

"Yea sure," Nellie said unbelievingly "anyway like I said before breakfast is ready."

Nellie walked out of Ian's room. Amy and Ian stood up to follow.

"You know," Ian said smirking "I wouldn't mind if it was twice in one week"

"Don't get any ideas Cobra." Amy said scowling.

The two of them walked downstairs.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"So what is this amazing plan you guys came up with?" Amy asked her friends as they sat and ate lunch.

"Well," Hailey said "you know how this party is going to be full of drugs and alcohol right?"

"Yea," Amy said nervously.

"So" Saige said "we're going to get Ian drunk or high and then he'll kiss you right in front of Paige making her jealous."

"You guys, you do realize that already happened right?" Amy said.

"Yea but you didn't let us finish," Michelle said because he'll be drunk or high, we'll get him to break up with Paige in front if everybody."

"I don't know guys," Amy said "I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"Well you said you wanted to get her back right?" Esperanza said.

"Well yea I guess so" Amy said "but it's seems a little harsh don't you think?"

Just then Paige walked by with the rest if her friends. Paige looked over at Amy and then drop her food on her

"AHHHH!" Amy screamed.

"Oops it was an accident" Paige said "I am so not sorry."

Everyone in the cafeteria was laughing at Amy. Amy looked over and saw Ian was laughing too. He stopped when he saw she was looking at him. Paige and her friends giggled and walked away. Amy sat back down at the table with her friends.

"On second thought it sounds like a lovely plan." Amy said.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Amy could hear the speakers blasting downstairs.

"Amy I just gotta say it you look sexy" Saige said.

"Thanks Saige" Amy giggled.

"Who would have thought Amy Cahill would be wearing a halter top and booty shorts?" Michelle said.

"Haha very funny" Amy said.

"So you ready?" Esperanza asked.

"I'm ready." Amy said.

Amy, Esperanza, Michelle, Hailey, and Saige walked downstairs to the party. It actually looked pretty fun. The 5 girl went to go dance for an hour before any of them mentioned the plan.

"Hey Ames" Hailey said "I'm gonna go find Ian for you."

Before Amy could answer Kyle came up behind her and kissed Amy. He obviously looked drunk.

"When are we gonna start the plan?" Michelle asked.

"I think we should wait a little longer" Hailey said smiling and pointing to the kissing "couple".

Ian watched angrily at Amy and Kyler kiss.

"You know if you want Amy then you've got to make her jealous," Carter said from behind Ian.

"I have a girlfriend and I'm not jealous" Ian argued.

"Dude come on" Carter said handing him a cigarette "just smoke your problems away".

"I don't smoke" Ian refused.

"Neither did I" Carter said "But there's a first time for everything thing you know."

Ian took the cigarette out of Carter's hand and puffed.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Ian was kissing Paige in front if everyone when the weed kicked in.

"Umm Amy," Michelle asked nervously as they watched "are you okay?"

Amy shocked her head and ran off crying. She went to the punch bowl and drank all of it.

"Whoa slow down Cahill," Hailey said.

"Uhhh guys" Michelle said nervously "I kinda spiked the punch."

"WHAT?!" The three girls screamed.

"Now Amy's gonna be drunk!" Esperanza yelled.

Amy wobbled over to her friends.

"You guys can argue but I gotta go save my man from the blonde slut" Amy slurred and she ran off.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Amy woke up with a major headache. She could hear voices coming from downstairs and they did not sound happy. Amy walked downstairs to see what was going on. She saw Paige who looked furious and Uncle Fiske who was crying. Dan and Natalie were yelling at Ian who was on the couch frowning.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Amy your finally awake" Nellie said sounding sad.

"What do you mean finally?" Amy asked "how long have I been asleep?"

"Three weeks" Natalie said.

"Three weeks?!" Amy said "wow, why do you all look so upset?"

"Amy you passed out at the party but not after…some things happened." Nellie explained "while you were asleep the doctor did some blood tests and.…"

"And what?" Amy asked nervously "what's wrong?"

"Amy your pregnant" Dam said.

Amy looked over at Ian in horror.

Authors Note

Hey everybody that's the longest chapter yet!

Questions

What grade are you in?

What's your fav color?

Who's your fav Disney princess?

Until Next Time! :)

Kayla


	13. To Bang Or Not To Bang

**Authors Note **

**Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews!**

**To hopelessromantic4life: congrats on being right! And, nice victory dance!**

**To hhlover39: I'm in the 7th grade my fav color is blue and I like Belle from Beauty and the Beast! Here's more cookies (::) (::) (::) **

**To Guest: Awww thanks that's so sweet!**

Amy was hyperventilating. She refused to believe it.

"No," Amy said "No I won't believe it stop scaring me! It isn't funny!"

"We're not being funny Amy," Natalie said "you really are pregnant."

Amy began to cry and she sat down on the couch.

"When did this happen?" she asked between sobs.

"At the pre-prom party." Ian said finally speaking up.

Amy looked into Ian's eyes. He looked so upset bug she didn't know why. Then it all came back to her.

*FLASHBACK*

Amy was drunk. She was going to find Paige and break her and Ian up. She finally found them making out on the couch. Ian hand was moving up Paige's dress. Amy quickly yanked Paige off of Ian and through her into the floor.

"What do you think you're doing Cahill?!" Paige yelled standing up and brushing herself off.

"To Be or not to be that is the question!" Amy yelled for no reason.

"Are you drunk Cahill?!" Paige yelled.

"Maybe!" Amy giggled.

Ian was watching the two girls "argue" from the couch. He watched Amy's beautiful redish brown hair cascade down her back. He had known her since they were six. He remembered how she used to have her hair in little ponytails and her adorable little high voice. She had changed so much since then. She was older and more mature. She was sexy. He wanted her. He had to claim her for himself. He stood up and wobbled in front Paige.

"Amy is a woooonderfuull chicken and I won't let you talk to her that elephant. She belongs to meezles! We're through!" Ian slurred.

"Ugh!" Paige growled and she stomped off.

"Thank you for that she being sooo annoying!" Amy slurred giggling.

Out of nowhere Amy started crying.

"No no no no" Ian said "don't cry! I-I-I'm sorry!"

Amy looked up at him teary eyed.

"Then why don't you like me?!" Amy snapped.

"I-I do like you!" Ian argued " I think you look sexy."

"You do?" Amy asked smirking.

"Yea," Ian said leaning in to kiss her "I do."

He kissed her, and he lifted her up and took her upstairs. Ian put Amy down on his bed.

"You know what we be amazing!" Amy giggled.

"What?" Ian asked.

"Being a mom and wife" Amy replied "because then you don't have to deal with people like Paige. Well… you might but at least you get to come home to kids and husband and get to be happy and eat waffles for dinner!"

Amy began to giggle and Ian giggled with her. Amy was drunk and Ian was high so of course their reasoning skills weren't in tact.

"Well you can be a mom and wife" Ian suggested.

"How am I gonna do that?" Amy asked.

"You can marry me and we can have a baby" Ian said smiling.

"Yay! Let's do right now" Amy giggled excitedly.

"Ok" Ian said as he kissed her again.

She laid back and he turned off the light.

*END FLASHBACK*

Amy looked over at Ian and blinked out another set of tears.

"How could this happen?" Amy asked.

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm gonna go call the doctors" Fiske said.

"I'm going upstairs to play video games with Hammer and Madison.

"I'm going to go start dinner" Nellie said.

"Reagan and I are going to search for some fashionable baby clothes" Natalie said.

Everyone went to there destinations leaving Ian in the room with Amy.

"I'm not mad at you" Amy said "I'm mad at me."

"Well you shouldn't be" Ian said sitting next to her "we were drunk and high neither of we're thinking straight."

"That'll teach us" Amy said jokingly.

Ian smiled and out his arm around her.

"You know that in America it is legal for any child over the age if 15 to get married." Ian said.

"Really, that's cool" Amy said "but why are you bringing this up?"

"Because after you passed out from alcohol poisoning, I got you a little something" Ian said.

"What did you get me?" Amy asked.

Ian pulled out a small box from his coat pocket and Amy's eyes bucked up.

"Amy Cahill" Ian said smiling "will you marry me?"

Authors Note

Hey everybody! Question time!

What do you think Amy's answer will be?

(I can't tell you! :))

Who is your fav singer?

(Ariana Grande)

What is your fav song?

(Bang Bang by Nicki Minaj, Jessie J, and Ariana Grande.)

Until Next Time

Kayla :D


	14. I'mTooLazyToWaitTilTheNextChapter

**Responses to Reviews**

**This isn't an update. I had so many reviews(THANK YOU! :D) that I wanted to go ahead to respond to them.**

**To hhlover39: I SHALL GIVE YOU AS MANY COOKIES AS I WANT! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**To Starcloud: Hmmm you say you don't want Amy to say yes sooooo… DO YOU SHIP AMIAN OR NOT! ANSWER THE QUESTION! Ok sorry about my Amian outburst. They happen a lot. **

**To hopelessromantic4life: I agree with ya sister he shouldn't shock her with that too! I mean she just found out she was preggers!**

**To Guest: I liked Dan in the beginning too. I was 11 at the time and so Dan and I were the same age so in my mind I was going to be a Cahill just like those two! I'll be at the wedding fighting for my man. Beware guest Dan is mine Beware! **

**Questions!**

**Who's your fav OC in this story?**

**Ian and Amy or Jonah and Amy?**

**Have you read the fault in our stars?**

**Fav Cartoon**


	15. CarianMustDieAmianMustPrevail

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!(ALTHOUGH YOU WILL GET ONE LATER I PROMISE!) I GOT A REVIEW FROM CARIAN LOVER AND I NEED ALL OF MY AMIAN LOVERS TO TAKE HIM/HER DOWN AND CONVINCE HER THAT AMIAN IS BETTER. HAILEY I AM COUNTING ON YOU! AND HOPELESSROMANTIC AND STARCLOUD AND CHERRY AND GUEST! We have to make AMIAN prevail!

Amian Forever

NightOfTheLivingLolipops


	16. TheOVEREACTIONandTHEovereactor

**Authors Note**

**Thank you everybody for the reviews! Sorry I waited so long I had writers block. **

**Hopelessromantic4life:Thank you for helping me with *growls* Carian lover and let's just say as your about to read Amy's reaction is not the greatest. **

**Starcloud:ok. You got me. You tricked me into thinking you didn't like Amian. I admit it. And I LOVE GARFIELD and I like him I hate** Mondays :)

**Hhlover39: I think youre right about the cookies. So I'll give you some pizza instead (:;.',")**

**Guest: Thank you so much! That is my first story that has made it into "amazingstory status" :)**

**Fabulously Geeky: like I told Hopeless up there Amy's reaction is not the greatest. **

**Psuedonomys: thanks so much! **:D

Amy stared into the eyes of Ian Kabra.

"Ian you got me pregnant when I was drunk and I have a boyfriend!" Amy yelled "But no, that wasn't enough for you. You had to spring a marriage ,that will never happen, on me! It's like you are trying to ruin my life!"

Amy jumped off the couch and ran upstairs and began to cry.

"Well that was interesting," a British accent said from behind Ian.

Ian sighed and turned around expecting to see his sister but instead seeing a tall girl with pail skin and black hair.

"And who might you be?" Ian asked annoyed.

"I'm Lela," the girl said "and might I say you suck at that."

"Well," Ian said "forgetting your snarky comment, how did you get in here?"

"I let myself in with my key," Lela said talking to Ian like he was three.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Ian said turning to look at the stairs "I have to go apologize to someone."

Ian turned around to say something to Lela but when he did, Lela was gone.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"HE DID WHAT?!" Amy's friends asked in unison, but since they had the lunch in their mouths it came out "EEE IIII AAAAATT?"

"Yea," Amy mumbled "he did."

"I can't believe he would propose to you!" Esperanza said.

"I can't believe he got you pregnant!" Hailey said.

"I can't believe he would bang you when he knew you had a boyfriend, TWICE!" Saige said.

"Hey guys you know what's funny?" Michelle asked chuckling "it's on Instagram and it says if How I Met Your Mother, The Big Bang Theory, and Two and A Half Men combined it would be call How I Banged Your Mother With Two and A Half Men!"

Michelle was cracking up. The other girls glared at her.

"What?!" She asked defensively "it's funny!"

Hailey sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," she said "You are pregnant and your baby still needs a dad."

"Well what about Kyler?" A voice asked from beside them.

The five girls turned around to see a girl with pail skin and black hair.

"Who are you?" Esperanza asked.

"I'm Lela," Lela answered in her accent "and I think that you should let Kyler be the dad. I mean he has been a good boyfriend even though he is a fake one."

"I don't know Lela," Amy said uneasy "Kyler is not the type to be a dad in my opinion."

"Forget that," Esperanza snapped "how do you know that Amy is pregnant and that Ian proposed?"

"Because you just told me." Lela said smirking.

Amy looked intensely at Lela's face. That smirk seemed so familiar. Esperanza scowled at Lela and started mumbling some choice words.

"And how am I suppose to tell Kyler that I'm pregnant?" Amy asked turning back to look at Lela.

"Don't worry," Lela said "it's easy. HEY KYLER! GET YOUR DRUG SELLING ARSE OVER HERE!"

"Lela!" Amy yelled "why did you do that?!"

"Amy did you just tell me to get my drug selling arse over here?" Kyler asked walking up to her.

"N-no," Amy said cursing her stutter "It wasn't me! It was Lela!"

"Who's Lela?" Kyler asked.

"She's right there!" Amy said pointing, but when she did, she didn't point at anything. Lela was gone.

"She was just there!" Amy said desperately.

Kyler looked at her strangely. Amy sighed.

"Kyler look," Amy said sadly "at the pre-prom party I got drunk by accident because somebody spiked the punch."

Amy turned to look at Michelle who turned away to pretend like it wasn't her.

"Anyway," Amy continued "I kinda had sex with Ian, again, and I kinda got…pregnant."

Kyler's eyes widened

"Amy why did you do that?!" He asked upset.

"I'm sorry I was drunk!" Amy explained "and now I kinda need a dad for my baby."

"So you expect me to take care of a baby that isn't mine?" Kyler asked annoyed.

Amy started to cry and hugged Kyler. Kyler gave Hailey a confused look.

"Hormones" Hailey explained "a lot of hormones."

"Amy if you need a dad for your baby," Kyler began "I'll do it."

"THANK YOU!" Amy said hugging him again.

Kyle smiled at her and walked back to his table.

"I'm so relieved to get that off my chest." Amy said smiling.

"Wow Lela was right," Hailey said.

"Yea yea yea whatever." Esperanza said.

"Oh come on Anza, " Michelle said "what's so bad about Lela?"

"I don't know," Esperanza said "something about her just gives me the creeps."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"Nellie I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy," Fiske said "Amy and Dan didn't want him and his sister to move in, in the first place. They said that they would only bring trouble and I didn't believe them. I always thought they had at least an ounce of good in them. But they were raised by Isabel!" Fiske ranted.

"Woah slow down their Fiske," Nellie said "how are you just now figuring this out? Amy and Dan have been calling them the Cobras since they were 6 and 3 years old."

"The au pair has a point." A British voice said from behind them.

Nellie and Fiske turned around to see a teenager with pail skin and jet black hair.

"I personally think you should kick Ian out of the house." The girl said.

"Ummm, who are you?" Nellie asked.

"I'm Lela," Lela said "and I think that it would be better for Amy if you kick Ian out of the house so then she doesn't feel afraid to live here."

"Fiske she does have a point." Nellie said.

"I guess you're right." Fiske said "we'll do it tonight. Thank you Lela for your advice. " Fiske said, but when he did, Lela was gone.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Lela got her coffee and sat down at a table in Starbucks when her phone rang.

"Did you do it?" A girl with another British accent said on the other line.

"Yep," Lela said smirking "that'll teach Ian Kabra to fuck with me."

"Lela are you sure this is gonna work?" The girl asked.

"I'm sure Mackenzie," Lela reassured "I'm sure. Now I've gotta go."

Lela's eyes turned from their normal jade green color to a shade if red equal to blood and glowed. Lela touched a button on her "bracelet" and a portal appeared. She stepped into it and vanished.

Authors Note

Well that's chapter…uhhhhhhh

Question Time! :P

Does anybody know what Chapeter this is?

(Don't judge me. I lost count :))

Who do you think Lela is?

(Not gonna tell you:))

Who is better at hating Ian, Buffy or Saladin?

(It's a tie for me! :D)

See Ya Next Time

NightOfTheLivingLolipops


	17. SmokeyTheBearSaysDon'tDoDrugs

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Fabulously Geeky: I agree with you I would have done the same thing too, but don't worry he will get her back. **

**Hopelessromantic4life: thanks for the help with the chapter! **

**Guest:I promise Ian and Amy will end up together. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to hopelessromantic4life because she gave me the idea! :)**

**Hhlover39: Don't worry 7th grade isn't a breeze either but it's Friday and I'm happy! Thanks for the support. :)**

Ian held back tears(because Lucian's NEVER cry) as he talked to his sister on the phone.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Natalie whined.

"I know dear sister," Ian said sadly "I just wish I could take back what I did to Amy."

"I feel for you brother," Natalie said "I have to go. I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too," Ian said "Bye."

"Goodbye dear brother," Natalie said sadly.

Ian hung up his phone and walked to his locker to gather his things when Paige ran up to him screaming.

"HEY!" She yelled "I heared you knocked up Cahill! What kind of boyfriend are you?!"

"What kind of boyfriend am I?!" Ian asked angry "what kind of girlfriend are you?! You're always flirting with other guys in front of my face!"

Ian and Paige began arguing back and forth. Saige and Carter walked down the hallway chatting when they saw the action happen.

"What's going on?" Saige asked.

"Ian and Paige are going at it because Amy's preggers," Carter responded giggling.

"How she be mad at him!" Saige asked pissed "she is always cheating on him and he did it like twice!"

Carter began laughing even harder and then suddenly, stopped. Saige looked at her confused and Carter's eyes widened.

"Carter what's wrong?" Saige asked nervously.

"I just realized something," Carter said "My alarm went off this morning but I was so tired I layer there. Then I hear my door opens and in comes Kyler who sounds high saying that he was going to kill Ian for taking his girlfriend!"

"Do you know where he is?!" Saige said frantically.

"Outta my way," Kyle said rushing past the two girls.

"NO!" Carter and Saige yelled in unison.

Kyler rushed over to wear Ian and Paige were arguing.

"This is for banging my girlfriend!" Kyler slurred and he punched Ian.

Ian fell to the ground and passed out but Kyler didn't seem to stop. He continued to beat Ian up even while he was knocked out.

"KYLER STOP!" Carter yelled in horror "SOMEONE CALL 911!"

Saige whipped out her cell phone and called 911.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Amy stared at her phone reading fanfiction when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Amy yelled.

It was Lela.

"Hey Lela," Amy greeted.

"Hi Amy," Lela said "why do you seem so glum?"

"Well," Amy said " Nellie and Fiske kicked Ian out for getting me pregnant yesterday."

"Oh that's awful," Lela said pretending not to know why "where would they get an idea like that?"

"I don't know," Amy said "they said that this random girl gave them the idea."

"Really?" Lela said "who just takes advice from some random person?!"

"That's what I tried to tell them!" Amy said "but they wouldn't listen. Anyway I've got other things to deal with, my little sister is coming back from camp today which means the loudness in this house is gonna increase by 1,000."

"You have a little sister?" Lela asked pretending not to know already.

"Well she's not technically my little sister," Amy explained "she's Ian and Natalie's little sister, but they don't know that because their mom never told them she had another baby, and she hid Ivy away somewhere and when Ivy finally escaped we adopted her, and since Ian and Natalie are the Cobras Ivy prefers to call me and Dan her siblings."

"Wow," Lela said sounding shocked.

"I know it's really complicated," Any said "like the rest of my family."

"Well speaking of complicated family's I kinda have nowhere to stay cause I may or may not have something bad to them and now everything's all weird sooooo since you have an opening in your house I was wooonderriiiinng…"

"Of course you can stay here Lela," Amy said smiling "I'll have to ask Fiske and Nellie but as long as you're not Ian, you're pretty much slowed in the house."

"Yay!" Lela cheered "thank you Amy!"

"No prob Lela," Amy said hugging her.

Amy's phone began to ring.

"Hello," Amy answered.

"Amy it's me," Saige answered "Kyler has been arrested and Ian is in the hospital!"

"What?!" Amy yelled in shock "okay I'm on my way there."

Amy hung up the phone and turned to Lela.

"What happened?" Lela asked.

"My crush is in the hospital and my fake boyfriend is in jail." Amy explained.

"AMY COME ON IANS IN THE HOSPITAL!" Nellie yelled busting through Amy's room door.

"I'm coming!" Amy yelled back "oh and can Lela stay with us for a while?"

"Yes sure," Nellie said half paying attention.

Amy and Lela hopped up to go to the hospital.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

When Amy walked in the door she was horrified. Ian was laying in the hospital bed barely conscious. Kyler was sitting on the chair beside the bed in handcuffs. Everyone else was scattered around the room.

"This wouldn't have happened if hadn't kicked him out!" Natalie snapped.

"Natalie I know you're upset but he got Amy pregnant," Nellie explained.

"Both of them were high it was an accident!" Natalie yelled "and as for you Kyler you need to be in a mental hospital!"

Kyler looked up at Amy with guilt.

"Kyler how am I suppose to trust you with my baby if you're going to act like this," Amy asked desperately.

"I don't want him anywhere near my baby," Ian said weakly.

Everyone turned to look at Ian as he glared at Kyler.

"Man I'm sorry," Kyler apologized "I mean she asked me to be the dad. I was just being nice."

"You asked him to father MY baby?" Ian asked angrily.

"I'm sorry," Amy said tearing up "you had just proposed to me and I was mad okay, and Lela thought it was a good idea…"

"Wait Lela told you to ask him?" Ian asked turning to Lela.

"Maaaaayyybeee" Lela said smirking.

"Forget that part!" A small voice asked from the door.

"Hey Ivy," Dan greeted his little sister.

Uncle Fiske had just walked in the door holding Ivy.

"Hey Bro!" Ivy said "anyway as I was saying, forget that part! You proposed to my sister?!"

"Yes Ivy," Ian said annoyed.

"How are you suppose to keep a wife?" Ivy asked "you can't even keep your pride! Or you dick in your pants!"

Dan and Natalie giggled.

"Ivy!" Fiske scolded "that's not nice!"

"Thanks I try," Ivy said smirking.

"Could this day get any worse?" Ian asked mumbling.

"Ian?" A British accent said from the door.

Everyone turned to look in to the faces of Isabel and Vikram Kabra.

Authors Note

Hey everybody! Question Time!

Favorite day of the week?

(Saturday! :D)

Favorite country singer?

(It's a tie between Miranda Lambert and Carrie Underwood)

Favorite Breakup Song

(I knew you were trouble! By T swizzle!)

Favorite love song?

(The Way by Ariana Grande!)

Until Next Time!


	18. Yogurt is a Serious Matter Eat It Or Die

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody! Here's chapter…uh… whatever! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Kickbuttgirl13: Thanks! I think it's different when you read/watch a cliffhanger verses when you write one. Cause I HATE being left in suspense, but I kinda like leaving u guys in suspense! :)**

**Guest: Awww that's so sweet! Thank you so much!**

**Hopelessromantic4life: I agree with ya! It's just not Ian's day. He got his cousin pregnant, he got beat up by her fake boyfriend, and his crazy parents have showed back up. **

Ian and Natalie stood/laid there staring at their parents.

"What are you doing here?" Natalie asked angrily.

"My son is in the hospital," Isabel snapped back "I think why I'm here is self explanatory."

"I'm not your son," Ian said angrily.

"Amy? Dan?" Two voices asked from behind Isabel and Vikram.

The two Kabra parents moved to the side to reveal the faces of Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent.

"MOM DAD!" Amy and Dan yelled in unison crying and running over to hug their supposedly dead parents.

"I thought you were dead!" Amy said engulfed in tears.

"That's just what they told you sweet heart," Hope crying just as much as her two children "we went into hiding. We were with Izzy and Viki. It's very complicated but I'm just happy that I can see you now!"

"Whoa wait! sooooo you were with Izzy and Viki?!" Ivy said smirking at the nickname that Hope had called her parents.

"Really Ivy?" Amy said glaring at her sister.

Ivy looked over at her biological parents. Isabel scowled at her. Ivy just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Ivy can't you be serious for one minute!" Natalie yelled "you don't know how dangerous my "parents" are!"

"No need to yell Cobra!" Ivy retorted "and I do know how dangerous they are."

"Really?" Natalie asked unbelievingly "how?"

"Nunya," Ivy said

"What?" Ian and Natalie asked in unison.

"I said Nunya," Ivy repeated "as in nunya business."

Ian and Natalie rolled their eyes. A nurse walked in.

"Hi," the nurse said "so the doctor says your injuries are minor but you might wanna take it easy for a while. Here are your release for forms and you can go home!"

The nurse walked out and Ian signed his release forms.

"We'll settle this back at the mansion," Fiske said opening the door and carrying Ivy out with him.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK.

"So does anyone care to explain to me why my son was in the hospital?" Isabel asked furious.

"You know what mommy I think you should let Ian explain why he was there. As in the whole story behind it also." Ivy suggested.

"Did you just call her mommy?" Natalie asked confused.

"Uhhhhh…no," Ivy lied nervously "anyway go ahead Ian."

"Ivy Ian doesn't have to do it." Amy defended.

"Would you like to do it instead?" Ivy asked smirking.

"Go ahead Ian!" Amy said quickly.

Ian was laying on the couch. He looked up at Amy.

"Come here," Ian said to her.

"I'm good right here," Amy said.

"I didn't ask you that," Ian said "just please come talk to me."

Amy looked up at him and walked over. Isabel whispered something to Vikram and Vikram scowled. Ian just rolled his eyes. Amy came and kneeled by the couch. Ian put his hand on her stomach and kissed her.

"I got high at a party and I got Amy pregnant," Ian explained as the Cahill and Kabra parents eyes widened "I didn't rape her though. She got drunk by mistake. I'm not leaving her though and I'm going to take care of MY baby, because I love her."

Amy was in tears listening to Ian.

"I love you too," Amy said to him.

The two of them kissed again and forgot that their parents were even in the room.

"Ok ok get a room!" Ivy said covering her eyes.

"Ian," Fiske said "I see that you really care about my niece and your upcoming baby with her, and if you would like you can move back in."

"Yaaay!" Natalie said excitedly.

"No!" Dan and Ivy yelled in unison.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK.

Isabel, Hope, Vikram, and Arthur sat at the island in the kitchen/dining area watching the daily Cahill family action take place.

"So Amy are you sure that Ian is the right pick?" Lela asked her "I mean he did betray you and all."

"He apologized," Espernaza said through gritted teeth.

"Anza come on," Hailey said "Lela is just trying to help.

"Yea Anza," Michelle said she's just being nice!"

"Whether she is or not it's still offensive," Ian mumbled in defense.

"Thank you I try very hard," Lela said smirking.

"You're starting to grow on me Lela," Ivy said while Ian frowned.

"Ian I can't believe you would do something like this!" Isabel said upset.

"Exactly," Lela said "I agree with gram...I mean Isabel. You really shouldn't have done that!"

"It was an accident Lela," Ian growled "and did you just call her gram?"

"N-no," Lela said nervously "ugh! Now I'm stuttering I sound just like my mother!"

Amy smiled at Lela and looked down at her necklace. It was golden and it had her initials on it. L.K.

"I like your necklace," Amy complimented "where'd you get it?"

"Oh my dad got it for me for my birthday," Lela said almost bragging "it's REAL gold."

"Wow that's beautiful," the girls said crowding around Lela.

"I really wish I had that!" Reagan said.

"Yea yea yea. It's just yucky girl stuff. Ninjas don't care about stuff like that," Dan said "I'm getting me some yogurt."

"But I was going to get some!" Lela whined.

"Yea but sorry I got it first," Dan said "uncle Fiske will go get some more later."

"But I want it now," Lela snapped.

"Lela it's just some yogurt," Ivy said.

"Yea cuz," Jonah said "chill out!"

"But I always get what I want when I want it!" Lela argued.

"Oh so you're one of those spoiled brats," Ivy said giggling.

"Do you know what the word "no" means?" Dan asked joking and talking to her like she was 2.

"What about the word wait?" Hamilton asked just like Dan did.

Everyone was giggling and laughing except for Esperanza who's eyes were wide.

"What's wrong Anza? We're just having a little fun" Carter said laughing.

"Yea well Lela's not," Esperanza said looking scared at Lela.

Everyone turned to look at Lela who's eyes were glowing red again. She lifted her hands up and all the knives in the kitchen(including the one Nellie was using to cut up the carrots) rose up and pointed at the Cahill's. Lela had the scariest smirk on her face.

"Now like I said before," Lela said "I always get my way!"

Authors Note

Well there chapter something! I don't have any question right now because I am exhausted!

I'm gonna go take a nap!

NightOfTheLivingLolipops


	19. OMGTHISFAMILYMEETINGISNTBORING!

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody! Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll!**

Everyone in the room was staring fearfully at Lela.

"HERE!" Dan yelled scared and handing Lela the yogurt, "you can have it I don't even want it anymore!"

"Oh thanks Dan!" Lela smiling said as the knives mysteriously put themselves back in place.

"Lela what was that!" Amy asked scared.

"Oh it's just nothing important or anything," Lela said eating her yogurt.

"You surrounded us with knives!" Ian screeched angrily "I'm pretty sure it is something!"

Lela looked up at Ian smirking. Ian took a few steps back. She almost looked deranged.

"Ok I'm going to tell you the truth no matter how crazy it sounds," Lela said scaringly honest.

"Lela Amy and I have cousins that are snakes, nothing is crazier than that," Dan said.

Ian and Natalie scowled at Dan, and of course Dan smirked back.

"Anyway," Lela said "believe it or not I used to be a very nice person but my aunt who is a genius thought it would be a good idea to give me and my cousin super powers so she created a chip to put in our necks. So that was when I was a 12 but back then she didn't know that there would be side affects. One of the side affects is temporary moments of pure insanity and that may or may not be why I did that thing with the knives. Okay?"

Everyone was staring at Lela.

"Uuuuuummm?" Sinead said "so do you know where your aunt is because I would love to-"

"SINEAD!" Amy yelled "Lela just told us that she is pretty much insane and you want to meet her family?!"

"Sorry," Sinead mumbled.

"Ok Lela this is what I'm going to do," Nellie said "we will let you stay here as long as you keep your powers in control. Promise?

"Promise," Lela said but only Ian and Natalie saw that Lela had her fingers crossed.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK.

"Family meeting!" Fiske yelled.

"Uncle Fiske all of us are already here," Ivy said "so can we just go ahead and start?"

"Wait shouldn't we get Lela?" Hamilton asked.

"No actually this meeting is about Lela," Nellie said "but we'll get to that later. First Sinead has something to show us."

"Thank you Nellie," Sinead said standing up "as all of you know I have been working on my latest science project but I have been keeping the topic a secret. I am proud to announce that me and my brothers have conquered time travel!"

Sinead held up three bracelet looking items. Two were green and one was blue. They all had a mini satellite on them and a bunch of confusing buttons. Sinead pressed one of the buttons and a screen appeared.

"Whoa!" Dan said "it's a 3D screen!"

"Yes," Sinead said "these time travel bracelets lets people travel through time, allows you go into other dimensions, produces 3D holograms, can access the Cahill data base, and comes with face calls and texting."

"That is so cool!" Ivy yelled.

"I know, " Sinead said "and I myself is going to keep the blue one which is the master control bracelet, but I would like to present Amy and Dan with the two green ones for being such good cousins."

"What?!" Any and Dan said excitedly.

"What?!" Ian and Natalie screamed angrily.

"Oh come on you two," Ivy said "you'd probably just use it to make sure you go back in time to win the clue!"

Ian and Natalie scowled at Ivy while Ivy smirked.

"Thank you so much Sinead!" Amy said putting on her bracelet.

"Yea thanks Sinead!" Dan said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Natalie said "Daniel will probably just use it to go back I. Time and bring ninjas to the future!"

"It's Dan!" Dan argued "and shes actually right I probably will bring ninjas back!"

Amy rolled her eyes at her brothers obsession with ninjas.

"Anyway," Nellie said "on to the Lela part."

"What did she do?" Amy asked.

"Over the past 6 days I have received 3 mysterious text messages," Fiske explained "and after Nellie and I discussed them we've come to the conclusion that they might be about Lela."

"What do they say?" Ned asked.

"Amy, Dan, Ivy, we'll each let you read one," Nellie said.

Amy took the phone from Nellie and read.

"Divide she is, half vesper half Cahill, lost in time, but still right here." Amy read.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dan asked.

"Wait a minute," Ian said "Sinead, Lela has on one of your bracelets!"

"She does?!" Sinead said "but I didn't give it to her and I only made three!"

"Guys it said lost in time." Natalie said.

"So does that mean that Lela's from the future?" Dan asked.

"We don't know yet," Fiske said "why don't you go ahead and read yours Dan."

"A thief some call her, others call her angel, some call her Vesper, but she is Lucian and madrigal.

"Ivy you got that down?" Amy asked.

"Yep!" Said Ivy who had been taking notes.

"So she is a bipolar Cahill who is Lucian and madrigal," Ivy said

"Ivy we didn't say she was bipolar," Ian said rolling his eyes.

"Hey don't judge me!" Ivy said "everyone here has their theories."

"Anyway," Fiske said silencing the two "this last one is a little bit more explanatory. Read Ivy."

"Her mothers eyes and fathers hair, she works for Isabel, her cousin shares her same urge, the urge to kill." Ivy read.

"I've never said this before," Madison said "but I'm scared.

"Why?" Lela's voice said mysteriously coming out of Fiske's phone "I couldn't hurt you. Especially not one of you or I won't even exist."

"Lela we are not going to let you get away with this!" Fiske said.

"Oh but dearest Great Uncke Fiske, I already have." Lela said again.

Lela began to chuckle evilly. Amy tried to say something back but there was no answer. Everyone turned to look at Isabel.

"Care to explain anything Isabel?" Natalie asked angrily.

"Listen I know none of you are very fond of me but I swear I have no idea who that child is. Even I'm afraid of her," Isabel said honestly.

"Guys I actually believe," Amy said.

"Alright," Ian said "but if we even get one clue that you might be working with her we are having you arrested."

"Alright alright alright," Isabel said rolling her eyes.

"Wait a minute guys," Sinead said "isn't Lela still in this house?"

"Sinead right she is!" Amy said.

Everyone rushed out if the game room where the family meeting had been held and ran to the room that Lela had been staying in.

"Oh no!" Amy said shocked.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Natalie said.

Lela's room had been completely cleaned out. Lela was gone.

Authors Note

Well that's chapter 18(thanks to Starcloud I caught up on my chapters!)

Questions!

What is your theory on Lela?

What is the name of chapter 11?

Favorite letter?

Favorite number?

Until Next Time

NightOfTheLivingLolipops


	20. BossyAndLongWindedTheStoryOfFiskeCahill

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long I had a busy week at school. I had 2 projects do and I had just got them Monday! Anyway I'm in year round school and I only have one more week until intercession which means I have three weeks off from school! Anyway time for reviews. **

**Cherry: Welcome back stranger. Just kidding. Nice theory you got there. **

**Starcloud: *laughs* an alien from Mars. Star, You crack me up. **

**Hhlover39: Awww thanks! You're always so sweet I wish I could update more. **

**Kickbuttgirl13: yea I like it too. We're going to use the time travel a lot in the next chapters. **

**Hopelessromantic4life: Hmmmmm… such nice theory you have. **

**FabulouslyGeeky: I know I'm happy too! Ian is so cute with Amy. **

***growls* Carian Lover: I will convince you that Amian is the best!**

**Me: Ivy get over here and do the disclaimer before I get arrested!**

**Ivy: Why should I? You brought Ian back I was enjoying life without him!**

**Me: *instead of fighting Ivy I go and pick her up***

**Ivy: PUT ME DOWN!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer and I will. **

**Ivy: Ugh! Kayla doesn't own the 39 clues or any of the cannon characters. Sadly although she does own me. **

**Me: Good enough. On with the story.**

Ian Kabra watched as Amy Cahill paced back and worth while hyperventilating.

"What are we going to do?! Is Lela ever coming back?! Did she steal anything? What is going on here?!" Amy said in panic.

"Amy love calm down," Ian said comforting her, "Sinead knows what she's doing."

"This is not the time to be calm!" Amy snapped.

"No need to yell love!" Ian said defending himself.

Amy looked at him for a second and then started to cry. Ian looked at her confused. He saw Natalie walking by and he waved her over.

"She's hormonal dumbass," Natalie whispered.

"Alright alright, no need for the language," Ian said.

Natalie sighed and rolled her eyes and walked out of her brothers room.

"Amy love come here," Ian said comforting her, "Don't worry you're just hormonal it's not that bad darling."

Amy wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

"Feel better love?" Ian asked.

"I would if you would quit calling me love," Amy said smirking.

Ian sighed and got up and began walking to the door.

"Pregnant and still can't call her love," Ian mumbled as he walked out of the door.

Amy giggled. She looked at the necklace around her neck. Ian had given it to her for Christmas 2 years ago. It was in the shape of a heart, had a jade green jewel, and had the word Lovely written on it. She smiled at it. She knew it was her I'm sorry gift for the Korea incident. She shook the necklace and she heard something clink inside. She remembered always asking Ian what was inside of it for years but he always just smirked and wouldn't tell her. She just shook it off and went downstairs.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Amy got downstairs to see everyone waiting in the kitchen.

"Hey Amy we need Graces necklace for a minute," Sinead said.

Amy looked down in sadness.

"Sinead," Amy said sadly," I lost Graces necklace a little while back."

"Really now I can't finish my machine!" Sinead said upset.

Everyone glared at Sinead.

"And I'm sorry that you lost it," she finished nervously.

"Hey I know how we can get it back," Ivy said smirking.

"Any other ideas?" Ian asked.

"You didn't even listen to mine!" Ivy said angrily.

"I know," Ian said smirking.

Ivy growled at him. She pounced on him and Amy, Dan, and Nellie had to pry her off.

"Seriously!" Ian yelled after she was off, "she has sharper claws than Saladin!"

"Thank you I try," Ivy said smirking.

"Anyway," Nellie said, "what's your idea Ivy?"

"Well since we have lovely new time machines over there, maybe we can go back in time and get it from a younger Amy to use for Sinead new tracking device so we can find Lela and send her crazy ass to jail!"

"Ivy while that is a great idea," Fiske explained, "I don't think that's possible because…"

"Hey guys I know a fun game!" Ivy interrupted, "lets play describe Fiske. I'll start, Boring!

"Long-winded," Ian said

"Bossy," Dan said.

"Annoying," Madison said

"Pushy," Amy said

"Oddball," Reagan said

"Wack," Jonah said

"Naivé," Natalie said

"Weird," Hamilton said

"Overly-cautious," Sinead said.

"Aggravating," Ned said

"Secretive," Ted said

"Overly-Cahill," Nellie said

Fiske glared at everyone.

"So Uncle Fiske," Ivy said smirking, "what were you saying?"

Fiske just rolled his eyes and made himself some coffee.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we should try Ivy's idea," Sinead suggested.

"Seriously?!" Ian said shocked that Sinead would be that irresponsible.

"Yes seriously," Ivy said annoyed.

"Oooh!" Dan said excited, "what if we go back to the beginning of the clue hunt and get it from our younger selves?"

"Yea I wanna do that!" Ivy said, "I've always wanted so see how everyone was during the clue hunt! I wanna see Korea!

"No!" Amy said quickly.

"Why what's wrong with Korea?" Hamilton asked.

"Nothing," Amy mumbled.

Ian smirked to himself. Amy's phone began to ring. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" Amy answered.

"Hiiiii Aaamyyy," Lela's voice said through the phone.

"Lela what do you want?" Amy asked aggravated.

"Amy put it on speaker!" Sinead said.

Amy pushed the speaker button so everyone could hear Lela.

"Oh nothing Amy dear except I'm going to need that little necklace that Ian gave you," Lela said sounding very dangerous.

"No Lela what makes you think that I would give it to you," Amy said annoyed.

"Because she always said that she would give me what I want when I want," Lela said.

"I never said that!" Amy said sounding confused.

"Well you didn't say those exact words but it what something like that," Lela explained, "but still hand it over or else."

"Goodbye Lela," Amy said as she hung up.

"That girl gives me the creeps," Ivy said.

"Me too," Reagan said shivering.

"Well she can't get us if we're 2 years in the past so let's go people!" Dan said.

"Fine come on," Sinead said.

The Cahill's, Nellie, and the pets all hung on to Sinead as she pressed the buttons.

"Alright here we go everyone," Sinead said.

Sinead pressed a button and they vanished.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Amy opened her eyes and looked around her. She remembered this place it was Grace's funeral. There was no one in the yard though.

"Where is everybody?" Ivy asked.

"I don't know cuz," Jonah replied.

Just then everyone saw the Holts begin to march out of the mansion followed by the Starlings, the Kabra's, Jonah and his dad, Irina Spasky, and lastly Alastair Oh.

"Amy, Dan where are you guys?" Ivy asked.

"We're inside," Amy explained "we stayed in there for a while."

"Ok," Sinead said, "you two can go get the necklace from your young selves and the rest of us will just get some refreshments and then we can go home."

"What?!" Ivy complained "I wanted to see everybody!"

"I know Ivy but it's too dangerous I don't want one little thing we do to change who wins the clue hunt." Sinead explained.

"Fine," Ivy mumbled.

Amy and Dan ran off into Grace's mansion while the other broke up to go find refreshments.

Ian and Natalie however went to go talk to their old selves.

"Oh Ian darling I do remember these days," Natalie said.

"I know dear sister it has been a while," Ian said.

The younger Ian and Natalie turned around to see their older selves and looked confused.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Younger Ian asked.

"Well we're you from the future and the Starling girl created a time machine," Ian explained.

"So you stole their time machine?" Younger Natalie asked.

"In a way yes," Ian said, "anyway we didn't win the clue hunt."

"What?!" Younger Natalie shrieked, "who did?!"

"The Cahills," Natalie said, "Amy and Daniel."

"They won?!" Younger Natalie said, "they don't even know how to dress themselves!"

"Mums not going to like this," Younger Ian mumbled.

"We know," Ian said, "we want to help you win this time."

"So your going to play this game with us and give us tips on things that are going to happen?" Younger Natalie asked smirking.

"Yes," Natalie said smirking just like her younger self.

The four Kabra's hopped in the limo and drove off.

Authors Note

Well that's Chapter 19! Question time!

Fav 39 Clues book?

(Sword Thief, hands down)

least fav 39 clues character?

(Jake, he's an annoying boyfriend. And he hates Ian)

Until Next Time!

NightOfTheLivingLolipops


	21. Oops…! I Did It Again

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody! Thanks for all of the reviews. **

**Cherry: Don't worry everything's going to be fine. Eventually :)**

**Hopelessromantic4life: I agree with you. I think the other Cahills forget that Ian and Natalie are Lucians and now look what happened. **

**Gigi Babineaux: Carian is nothing compared to Amian thank you! :) **

**Fabulously Geeky: I do too. Ian is going to do seriously stupid things believe me. **

Amy and Dan ran upstairs in Grace's mansion. They remembered that they were in the library after Mr. McIntyre had announced the clue hunt.

"You ready?" Amy asked her little brother.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Dan replied.

Amy opened the door to Grace's old library and she and Dan saw their old selves and Nellie standing there.

"Whoa kiddos you grew really fast," Young Nellie said.

"Th-that's not u-us," Young Amy said confused.

"Ok I know this is going to sound weird but we're you guys from the future," Amy explained, "and I know you've just been told not to trust anyone but we really need Grace's necklace."

"What necklace?" Young Dan said cautiously.

"The one that…" Amy paused, "oh I forgot I didn't get the necklace until we found the secret passage way between the bookshelves."

"There's a secret passage way between in the book shelf?" Younger Dan asked excitedly, "cool!"

Young Dan jumped on one of the bookshelf and began pulling at the different books.

"Dan be careful!" Young Amy scolded, "and what are you doing?"

"I'm doing like they do in the movies," Young Dan defended, "if you pull one of these books out it will open the passage way."

"That's not how you open it," Dan explained, "you see that plaque up there with the Cahill branches on it, you gotta press each of those and then it'll open."

Younger Dan did as older Dan had told him to and sure enough the secret passage way appeared.

"That's so cool," Younger Dan said smiling.

"How did You know that would happen?" Younger Nellie asked with one eyebrow raised scowling.

"I told you we're those two from the future!" Amy said although Nellie didn't seem convinced.

"Quick arguing and come on guys!" Younger Dan yelled from halfway inside the passage way.

The five of them walked in to the passage way when Amy stopped and realized something.

"Dan," she whispered, "was Nellie with us when we were here the first time?"

Dan thought for a minute and shook his head no.

"Then why is she here now?" Amy asked.

"No idea," Dan said, "but you know what Sinead said we can't change anything that happens."

"I know," Amy said nervously she didn't know why everything was different.

Amy and Dan followed their younger selves and Nellie down the passage way.

"There's the jewelry box with Grace's necklace in it!" Amy said pointing to the box sitting on a shelf.

"Why Amy dear you have seemed to have grown," a voice from the door said.

The five of them turned around to see Alistair Oh staring at them.

"U-uncle A-Alistair I thought y-you left," younger Amy stuttered.

"I wanted to make sure you were sure about your decision to join this clue hunt," Alistair said.

"She sure," Amy growled.

"Alright I was just making sure," Alistair said, "and who are you exactly?"

"There us from the future!" Younger Dan said excitedly.

Alistair Oh looked up at Amy and Dan in confusion. Amy and Dan looked back at him knowing they were in trouble.

"We were just looking for one of Grace's old necklaces because we missed her so much," Amy lied.

"Well that's very nice," Alistair said sounding suspicious.

Amy opened the jewelry box and saw all of Grace's old jewelry. She smiled to herself as she saw Grace's jade necklace. She remembered wearing it through the clue hunt. She knew that she would eventually have to break it to open a special box later but of course after the clue hunt Ian had fixed it for her. She smiled thinking about Ian. Maybe he really had changed. Amy's thought word cut off by a loud boom. Amy zoomed back in to modern time.

"Amy come on!" Dan yelled to her crawling to the air vents with the others.

Amy crawled over to her brother and the others and they escaped through the air vent.

Amy, Dan, their younger selves and Nellie all laid out in the grass once they were out of Grace's mansion.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Younger Dan said.

"I know that part but now uncle Alistair is gone," younger Amy said.

"If you guys are from the future you could have warned us about the fire!" Nellie said.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking," Amy apologized.

"Amy look," Dan said sounding furious.

Amy turned around to see Ian and Natalie get into a limo with their younger selves.

"Oh no they didn't!" Amy said.

"Oh yes they did," Dan replied.

Amy and Dan got up and ran in front of the limo as it was driving by. The driver stopped the car and Ian and Natalie rolled down the window. Younger Amy and Dan and Nellie appeared by Amy and Dan's side.

"What are you guys doing?" Dan snapped.

"We thought it would be a fun idea to help our younger selves win the clue hunt," Natalie replied.

"What?!" Amy yelled, "guys you know what Sinead said we can't change anything."

"Oh but Amy love when have you ever known us to follow the rules," Ian said.

The four Kabra's cackled as their limo drove off.

"I can't believe they would do this!" Amy cried exasperated.

"Well dear sister," Dan said mocking Ian and Natalie's accent, "I think it's time to fight fire with fire. I think we should help our younger selves defeat the Kabra's."

"Well that sounds like a wonderful idea," Amy said mocking also.

"Woohoo!" Younger Dan yelled.

"Alright guys lets go!" Amy said, "we're off to the Franklin Institute!"

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Ian Kabra watched of his window in his old limo.

"I can't believe we lost the first time," Younger Ian said, "and especially to the Amy and Daniel!"

"I know right," Natalie said, "it was humiliating! And our lives haven't been much better since it happened. Ian just got out of the hospital after Kyler beat him up!"

"Who's Kyler?" Younger Natalie asked.

"He's Amy's boyfriend," Ian said growling, "he's sells drugs and alcohol out of his locker. It's disgusting! I wonder why Amy would even ask him to be the father!"

"The father of what?" Younger Ian asked confused.

Natalie smirked at her older brother who's eyes were wide.

"Ian may or may not have knocked up the Cahill girl," Natalie said smirking.

"IAN GOT AMY PREGNANT?!" Younger Natalie asked looking disgusted, "I mean I know we were going to use her but I didn't think it would go that far!"

"Thanks a lot dear sister," Ian mumbled.

Natalie just smirked and started talking to her younger self.

Younger Ian turned to look at Ian.

"You actually got any Cahill pregnant?" Younger Ian asked.

Ian nodded.

"But seriously," younger Ian said, "she's just a tactic, she's a stepping stone, she's…"

"She's lovely," Ian said looking at his younger self.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Amy sat in the trunk of Nellie's car. Since there were only five actual seat and Saladin got his own seat she was forced to sit back there. Amy was deep in thought as she felt something in her stomach kick her. She knew it was her baby wondering why her father left. Amy stroked her stomach gently.

"Shhhh," she whispered, "it's ok mommy's here. Mommy's got you."

The baby stopped kicking and Amy guessed she had gone to sleep. Amy eventually fell asleep too.

**Authors Note**

**Well that's Chapter 20!**

**Until Next Time!**

**NightOfTheLivingLolipops **


	22. Old-Fashion-Cahill-Craziness

Authors Note

Hey everybody thanks for the reviews!

Hopelessromantic4life: I agree Ian does have some explaining to do.

Cherry: Hey! Don't worry I'm not going through the clue hunt. I'm doing a time jump as you will see in the chapter below

Hhlover39: THANK YOU! I AM THINKING ABOUT WRITING ANOTHER STORY WHERE THE 39 CLUES CHARACTERS ANSWER REVIEW QUESTIONS! CAN WE STOP YELLING NOW?!

*3 Months Later*

Ivy jumped up on the island in the kitchen. She being only three foot seven spent most of her time standing on things or in people's arm.

"I wish Amy and Dan would come back," she said, "Ian and Natalie can take their time though."

Isabel sent Ivy a death glare. She, Vikram, Hope, and Arthur were all sitting on the barstools behind the island. Ivy just rolled her eyes. She never liked her mother.

"Well you won't have to wait much longer," Sinead explained, "Amy texted me saying that she managed to help her younger self and Dan win the clue hunt again but it was hard. She said that they hit a snag in the end though."

"What do you think the snag was?" Hamilton asked.

"No idea," Sinead said.

Just then a tired looking Amy came walking through the door followed by every single team from the clue hunt. Dan, Ian, and Natalie walked in after that.

"Amy cuz what happened yo?" Jonah asked.

"We got accused of cheating so we had to prove to them that we really were from the future," Dan explained, "so in other words, THANKS A LOT COBRAS!"

"You're welcome Daniel," Natalie said innocently.

"So do they go home now?" Ivy asked.

"No," a younger Isabel said scowling, "I'm not leaving without the clues!"

"Ok," Ivy said, "we're not giving them to you so welcome to the Cahill craziness I'm Ivy and I will be your tour guide."

Amy rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

"IAN!" A excited voice yelled from the door to the kitchen.

Care Pierce(**I did this to prove AMIAN is better!** Stood in the doorway smiling. Cara had been in Italy working for some business that Amy hadn't known or cared about. Cara ran over and kissed Ian.

"Who is that?" Younger Dan asked.

"That's Ian's girlfriend Cara she pretty and funny, I wish I was dating her," Dan explained smiling and gawking at Cara.

"Yea yea yea Cara's great," Amy mumbled.

Amy refused to believe to believe she was jealous. Although while watching the two she regretted dumping Jake. Amy wondered what happened to Kyler. She had been in the past for three months. She knew that he like Michelle though.

"I missed you," Cara said smiling.

"I missed you too dear," Ian replied.

"You ok Amy?" Ivy asked smirking at Amy.

"Why wouldn't I be Ivy?" Amy said scowling at Ivy.

"Oh no reason," Ivy said still smirking.

Amy rolled her yes at her sister.

"Hey Jake! Dan and Amy are back!" Atticus yelled to Jake from the kitchen doorway.

After Amy broke up with Jake he and Atticus had gone back to Russia so that Jake couldn't finish a semester in college. Jake came in and the two boys hugged Amy and Dan.

"Guys this is Jake and Atticus they helped us defeat the Vespers," Dan explained to his younger self.

"That's cool," younger Dan said, "but who are the vespers?"

"They're a long story," Dan replied nervously.

"Hello Amy, hello Dan," uncle Fiske said from the kitchen door, "Cara, Jake, Atticus, can you all give us a minute?"

"Sure!" Cara said smiling and walked out with Jake and Atticus following her.

"Sure," Amy said mocking Cara after she left the room.

Ian raised an eyebrow at her and Amy blushed.

"Now listen," Uncle Fiske said, "I know the four of you aren't exactly on good terms right now but I would like you to put the whole thing behind you and continue on, alright?

"What?!" Dan yelled, "but they!...

"Dan, come on, please," Fiske pleaded.

"Fine," Dan and Amy mumbled.

"Thank you now I'm gonna talk to the others about a bonding activity you can do later," Fiske said.

Fiske walked out of the kitchen. The people from the past took a seat on the barstools next to Isabel and the others.

"Listen Cobras," Ivy said, "you better not do anything else or else I'm going all Ivy on you! Got it!"

"Oh but Ivy dear its in our blood!" Natalie said smirking.

"Ok new topic," Sinead said, "anyone going to prom?"

"I guess I will," Ian replied.

"You know Prince William this isn't a British party so there's not be much caviar and waltzing at prom," Amy said smirking.

"Oh then I will probably I have no idea what to do and you can stand there and make fun of me," Ian said smirking also.

"You're not doing this right!" Amy yelled scowling.

"Oh well that's certainly not what I'm intending to do," Ian said still smirking, "I'll try harder the next time."

"I will punch you Kabra!" Amy snapped.

"Well if that makes you happy, Love," Ian said, you guessed it, still smirking.

"Uuuuooooh!" Amy said pivoting, "that's not even right!"

"Well I'm sorry love then what is right because I certainly wouldn't Want you to think I was wrong," Ian said.

"Hey guys!" Nellie said walking into the kitchen.

"Nellie Ian's not doing this right!" Amy yelled pointing at Ian.

"Why must you aggravate my kiddo?" Nellie asked Ian.

"Because it's fun," Ian said smirking at Amy.

"I guess we're back to the old fashion Cahill craziness," Ivy said sighing.

"Sadly," Dan mumbled.

"Aww Daniel do want me to make it fun for you?" Natalie asked stroking her dart gun.

"No!" Dan yelled, "and it's Dan, Cobra!"

"It's Kabra, Daniel," Natalie said smirking.

"Ugh!" Dan yelled

Amy gagged.

"Uh oh," Nellie said, "Amy are you alright?"

"See look Ian made her sick!" Ivy yelled.

Ian rolled his eyes and sighed. Amy was bent over throwing up in the trash can.

"It's probably her clothes that made her sick," Natalie said.

"Natalie will you quick insulting her fashion," Nellie said.

The people from the past were watching all of the Cahill craziness and holding back laughs, except for Isabel of course.

"But her clothes are horrible!" Natalie defended, "I mean she wore the same sweatshirt everyday while we were helping with the clue hunt!"

"Why do you think I was wearing it?!" Amy snapped after she was done throwing up.

"Because you're a color blind hobo?" Natalie suggested smirking.

"No," Amy said scowling.

Amy took she sweatshirt off to show her stomach which had now started to show.

"Oh yea right," Natalie said sounding embarrassed.

"Amy why does it look like your pregnant?!" Sinead said shocked.

"Yes Amy why does it?" Isabel asked in a very dangerous tone.

Arthur and Hope we're looking at their daughter with wide eyes.

"I'm gonna let Ian explain this one," Amy said smirking.

"Ummmmm…" Ian said looking at the floor.

"Ian got Amy pregnant!" Dan yelled.

"What?!" Isabel and Vikram yelled.

"Whoa dude!" Younger Reagan said.

Ian looked at Amy and scowled. Amy smirked.

"How far along are you?" Sinead asked.

"About 4 months," Amy replied, "I can already feel it kick."

"Oh that's so sweet," a voice said from the door.

Everyone turned around to see Lela standing at the door smirking.

"Now who is this?!" Younger Sinead asked.

"This is Lela," Ivy said annoyed, "she's a crazy person trying to kill us all."

"I'm not gonna kill you," Lela said a little too sweetly, "I'm just messing with you a little."

"Like we actually believe you," Ian said unbelievingly.

"You don't have to believe me," Lela said, "but you should probably check where you keep your master serum because it may or may not still be there."

"Give us back our serum!" Dan yelled.

"No!" Lela said, "and I would love to see you try and stop me. You never were a good ninja."

Just as Dan tried to launch at her Lela vanished.

"She insulted my ninja skills!" Dan yelled once Lela was gone.

"She has to be stopped," Ian said.

"How are we going to do that?" Ivy aksed.

Amy felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She picked it up and saw that a blocked number had sent her 3 pictures.

"Guys I think Lela just sent me some pictures from a blocked number," Amy said.

"Let's see them," Nellie said walking over to Amy.

Amy pulled the pictures. The first had a picture of an older looking Amy in the Cahill command center looking down at something. The second had a picture of Ian holding a young Lela at the kitchen stove. The third was a picture of Lela herself with Isabel, an older Ivy and another teenage girl with brown hair and caramel skin. Below the pictures was a text from Lela saying I can't kill one of you the rest will die.

**Authors Note**

**Well that's chapter 21! Whew! Question time!**

**Fav Celeb?**

**(Jennifer Lawrence :D)**

**Fav Actor/Actress?**

**(Jim Carrey and Shailene Woodley!)**

**Until Next Time!**

**NightOfTheLivingLo**lipops


	23. TheProblemWithLelaMinions

Authors Note

Hey everybody thanks for the reviews.

Fabulously Geeky: I agree it's actually kind of funny when Cara finds out but that's until the next chapter.

Hopelessromantic4life: you shall find out soon.

The five six Cahills and Nellie looked at Amy's phone in shock.

"I have so many questions right now," Ivy said finally looking up from Amy's phone.

"Me too," Dan said sighing.

"Guys I think Lela's calling me!" Amy said.

"Put it on speaker," Sinead said.

"Hello?" Amy asked as she answered.

"Hello Amy," a British voice said but it wasn't Lela's.

"Who is this?" Amy asked.

"It's none of your business," the girl said, "but if you must know my name is Mackenzie and yes I do work with Lela. And I'm going to need that necklace of yours."

"I'm not giving you Grace's necklace," Amy said angrily.

"Oh not Grace's necklaces," Lela said from the phone. Amy assumed she was somewhere with Mackenzie, "i need the one Ian gave you."

"I-I don't h-have it," Amy stuttered awkwardly.

"Oh well that's to bad," Lela said, "my mother really wants it."

"Your mother?" Ivy asked.

There was no answer. Lela and Mackenzie were gone.

"That girl gives me the creeps," Dan said.

"I know right," Natalie said, "and she said her mother wanted it. We don't even know her mother!"

"Yea," Nellie said, "anyway, Amy where is your necklace?"

"What necklace?" Cara asked walking in the room.

"The necklace that Ian give Amy for Christmas one year," Natalie said as Ian motioned for her not to say anything, "she better have it though because Ian didn't get me or anyone else a present that year."

"R-really?" Cara asked starting to look angry.

Amy gulped.

"Yea," Ivy said smirking, "it even had the word lovely written on it and it had an ancient one of a kind coin inside it. It was so sweet."

"Oh," Cara said through gritted teeth, "I bet it was very special to you and it's such a shame that you lost it."

"Hehe th-thanks," Amy said nervously.

Cara gave Amy a half smile and left the kitchen.

"What is not clear to you about this?!" Ian yelled repeating the hand motions he had been doing to try to keep Natalie from telling Cara.

Natalie just smirked along with Ivy.

"You have bigger problems than that necklace," Ivy said still smirking.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked rolling his eyes.

"We mean explaining to your girlfriend that you got you cousin pregnant," Natalie said smirking.

Ian's eyes widened.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Amy sat in the family meeting stroking her coin that Ian gave her. Uncle Fiske was talking about the dreaded Lela situation. Ian had his arm around Cara. Amy looked back down at her coin and remembered why she didn't have her necklace.

*_FlashBack*_

_It was during the re-do clue hunt in Korea. Amy had watched her younger self get closer to Ian than even she had. Ian had even asked her younger self to be his girlfriend. It was insane. She watched from the back of the cave as her younger self got her heartbroken. _

_"Amy!" Dan yelled. _

_Amy snapped out of her emo sulk. She noticed that her younger self was crying in the corner. _

_"We have a bit of a problem," Dan explained, "me and my younger self used all of the matches we used to get out last time!"_

_"Ok," Amy mumbled not really caring she didn't mind dying in there right now. _

_She bent down at sat next to her younger self. _

_"It's gonna be ok," Amy comforted while shaking her necklace. _

_"No it's not!" Younger Amy snapped back, "how could I be such an idiot, moron, fool! We were just a tactic a-and a stepping stone to him! He thought we were...!"_

_"Lovely," Amy mumbled. She remembered that the two Dan's had been scolded by both Natalie's for shaking the coin around in the jar. It had made the same sound her necklace was making._

_"What?" Alistair asked confused. _

_"Ian thinks we're lovely!" Amy said jumping up excitedly. She tried to pull the jewel off but it wouldn't budge. After a while Amy got tired and decided to just break the jewel. She threw it on the ground and stepped on it. She picked up the coin from her time period and showed the others. _

_"So that's what was inside the necklace!" Dan yelled excitedly. _

_Amy stuck the coin in the slot and they were free. After the others had gone out and she had collected all the pieces to the necklace and the coin she stopped her younger self. _

_"So," her younger self said, "Ian does like us?" _

_Amy smiled, "I think so," she said, "and besides he didn't actually break up with you!" _

_Younger Amy smiled and blushed and the two walked out of the cave. _

_*end flashback*_

"Amy come on let's go!" Ivy yelled as she and the others walked out of the room.

"What where are we going?" Amy asked confused.

"Lela sent us a text telling her to meet us at the Starbucks at table 17!" Dan said, "weren't you listening?"

"She was probably over there dreaming about Ian," Ivy teased.

Amy just rolled her eyes and stood up but when she did, Ian was standing there and had closed the door.

"What do you want cobra?" Amy snapped.

Ian grabbed her and kissed her. Amy was caught off guard at first but eventually kissed him back. Now Amy wasn't skilled at French kissing but she caught on very quickly but it's not like she had a choice when Ian stuck his tongue down her throat. Amy couldn't believe what she was doing. It felt so wrong. Ian started tauntingly playing with her belt buckle.

"Amy come on!" Ivy yelled from down stairs.

The two broke apart and Ian stared at her for a minute while she blushed. Eventually the two walked out together.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

The Cahills arrived at the Starbucks and didn't find Lela sitting at table 17. Instead they found a nerdy looking teenage boy.

"Hi," Sinead said walking up to the boy, "do you know a girl named Lela?"

"No sorry," the boy said with a British accent, "I'm Joey by the way."

"Well this is just great!" Ivy said frustrated, "now we don't know where she is!"

"Ugh!" Sinead said looking at her blue time machine bracelet, "I think Lela hacked my bracelet! Now I can't access any Cahill file!"

"Oh I can help you with that!" Joey said cheerfully, "my dad taught me how to do this!"

"Aww!" Sinead said as Hamilton sent Joey a death glare, "that's so sweet Joey!"

"So Joey," Amy began, "what does your dad do?"

"He's a business person," Joey replied smiling, "but we're also celebrities so that's where most of our money comes from. We're considered billionaires."

"Wow that's amazing!" Ivy said, "see Ian and Natalie there are other rich British people out there."

Ian and Natalie just rolled their eyes.

"I feel for you," Joey said, "my brothers and sisters can be crazy!"

"I kinda like this kid," Nellie whispered smiling.

"Yea me to," Amy whispered back, "let's invite him over for dinner!"

"Great idea Amy!" Fiske said, "Joey would you like to…"

Fiske paused and looked and he and the others looked at Sinead's 3D screen from the Time machine bracelet in horror.

"Download complete," the machine said.

Joey stood at a distance smirking.

"Thank you for the invitation, "Joey said, "smirking but I'll have to pass. So long suckers!"

Joey ran out of Starbucks leaving the others stunned.

"I can't believe it!" Natalie exclaimed, "I think he works with Lela too just like that girl Mackenzie!"

"Come on guys we can catch him later, right now we need to go to the library and try to reach my files, "Sinead said sighing.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Ivy sat bored in the library next to Sinead as she tried to retrieve her files. They were sitting in the children's section of the library and Ivy had no one to talk to. All the kids were four and under. Except for one little girl. She had curly red hair and she looked like she was about Ivy's age.

"Hi!" Ivy said walking over to the girl, "I'm Ivy and I'm seven."

"Hi I'm Gertie and I'm 8!" Gertie said, "what do you got there?"

Ivy looked down at the necklace in her pocket. It was the one Ian have Amy. She had got it fixed and planned on giving to Amy for her birthday.

"This is so pretty!" Gertie said.

"Yea my lovesick brother gave it to my cousin," Ivy said deciding to just go ahead and tell the girl that she was Ian and Natalie's sister. It's not like she knew her or anything.

"Ivy come here!" Amy said.

"What is it?" Ivy asked walking over there.

"Sinead FINALLY got all her files back but that Joey kid still has a copy of them," Dan said, "but the good news is we can go home now!"

"Yes finally!" Ivy cheered, "now I just have to get something back from that girl over there."

"What girl?" Ian asked.

Ivy turned around and Gertie was gone.

"Oh come on!" Ivy said, "I had gotten Amy's necklace fixed and I let that girl named Gertie hold it and she stole it!"

"I'm guessing she works for Lela too," Natalie said sounding pissed off.

"Guys lets go home before we run into anymore Lela minions," Madison said.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

The Cahills stopped by the Amy and dans school to pick up the kids homework.

"Do we have to do this?!" Dan whined.

"Yes you do Dan," Fiske explained, "you and Natalie were out for three months and you need to catch up."

"Fine," Dan and Natalie mumbled at the same time.

"Oooof!" Sinead said as she tripped over a kid.

The kid stood up and brushed himself off.

"I'm sorry…" Sinead said not knowing the kid's name.

"It's Nigel," Nigel said, "and it's ok."

Nigel walked away as Sinead stood up and scowled.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sinead yelled, "that kid stole my time machine bracelet!"

"Ok that's it we got straight home And don't talk to anyone on the way home!" Ivy yelled.

"Guys look what we found," Ian said smirking.

"Yo, Is that Lela's phone?!" Jonah asked.

"Yep!" Natalie said, "we can look at it when we get home. We need to avoid running into what you Americans call Lela minions."

The Cahills were finally back at their house. They were in the yard when the saw a little girl on a scooter fall down and start crying. Amy started to run over and go help her but Ivy stopped her.

"No!" Ivy yelled, "no more people!"

"She's like 5 years old Ivy she's not evil," Amy said.

"Hi are you ok?" Amy asked bending down next to the little girl.

The girl looked up at her smiling. She had a small cut on her knee. She looked about 5 years old and she had blonde pigtails.

"I'm ok!" The girl said, "my name is Kendall. I live over there but I can get home by myself!"

"Ok," Amy said smiling and she hugged the little girl, "alright stay safe!"

Amy watched little girl until she lost sight of her. Sinead was holding the door open for Amy and Amy stepped inside.

"Ok guys lets look at Lela's phone!" Hamilton said.

Amy reached into her pocket to get Lela's phone out but she couldn't find it!

"I bet it was that little girl!" Ivy yelled.

"Oh great not again!" Reagan said.

Amy's phone buzzed and she opened another text from Lela. It was a picture of Lela with every single child that they had seen that day. Joey, Nigel, Gertie, and Kendall. They were all smiling. The caption said Haha you got played Cahill's.

Authors Note.

Well that's Chapter 23!

Until Next Time!

NightOfTheLivingLolipops


	24. WhyItsGoodToBeAmerican

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Starcloud: sorry about that but there will be questions this time! And thanks Star you're awesome too**!

**Hhlover39: thanks a lot! Hope you feel better!**

**Fabulously Geeky: I know right! And you might be right as to where she gets them! :)**

**Cherry: is this soon enough? :)**

**Hopelessromantic4life: *bangs head on wall with you***

*17 Years in The Future*

Lela walked in to Froyo Palace with her mother, Amy. They both got cups and Lela walked over to get her chocolate frozen yogurt. She walked over to the toppings and began to fill her cup with gummy bears and gummy worms.

"I just have to say I'm staring to really get pissed off," Lela said.

"At what?" Amy asked.

"At those stupid love movies!" Lela said smiling, "it's literally the same everytime! Hello, here's to people clearly they should be together and then they spend the first ten minutes of the movie hating each other and then 3 hours later BAM! There's a wedding seen. Nothing happens except what everyone knew was gonna happen it's so annoying!"

"That's because it's a romantic comedy made in the 21st not Anna Karenina," Amy replied to her daughter.

"Great mum, I was reading that book thanks for ruining it," Lela said smiling.

Lela put down the small tongs she had used to get her gummy bears and gummy worms leaving them containers pretty much empty.

"Lela come on," Amy said, "there's cherries, gram cracker chunks, sprinkles, Oooh chocolate chips!"

"Mum I got some of those," Lela said, "and besides you know I love all things gummy."

"I do know because I'm your mom," Amy said, "which is why I always say that if I ever lose you I know I'll find you near the froyo toppings. That is what I like to call an Amy Cahill safety tip."

Lela giggled and followed her mom to a table. Lela's phone buzzed. It was a text from Mackenzie. Get down here now it's urgent! It said.

"Who was it?" Amy asked.

"It's just Jason," Lela lied, which she, being half Lucian, was good at.

"Jason?!" Amy asked surprised, "but you two broke up right?"

"Right," Lela confirmed, "but he's to lazy to bug another one of his many many many ex girlfriends."

"Oh so what are you now?" Amy said smirking, "friend with benefits?"

"No mum ewwww!" Lela squealed, "that term is so outdated! And please don't ever use the term friends with benefits with me ever again! And besides he was telling me everyone is hanging out."

"Go," Amy said smiling, "be with your friends and your friend with benefits."

"No mum today's our day I've been working a lot we're doing this together!" Lela said.

"Lela I'll be fine. We went shopping, we went to see a movie, I'm good."

"Mum are you sure?" Lela asked.

"I'm sure," Amy said smiling.

"Are you sure you're sure?" Lela asked smiling.

"I'm sure I'm sure," Amy reassured.

Lela thought about it for a minute and then said ok.

"Ok," she said, "can you cover for me with dad?"

"Lela you're gonna have to tell your dad your dating and "hanging out with your friends" at some point," Amy said.

"Well that's easy for you you grew up most of your life without a dad!" Lela argued.

"I know but he's not gonna take it bad trust me," Amy said.

"That's easy for you to say you married him!" Lela argued again.

"Ugh! Fine," Amy said, "I'll cover for you again but your gonna have to tell him the next time. Promise?"

"Promise," Lela said crossing her fingers behind her back, "love you more mum."

"No, I love you more," Amy said smiling.

"I said it first!" Lela teased.

"I said it sexier!" Amy teased back.

Lela giggled, "bye!" She said.

Once Lela was outside she pulled out her phone and called Mackenzie.

"What is it?" Lela snapped.

"Hey Lela," Joey said from Mackenzie's phone. Lela obviously figured out it was him who texted her.

"What do you want, brother?" Lela asked annoyed.

"Well you know those files I downloaded from aunt Sinead's younger self," Joey began nervously.

"Yes," Lela said sounding dangerous.

"Well I kinda accidentally deleted them," Joey admitted.

"What?!" Lela screamed, "Joseph Daniel Kabra how could you be so stupid!"

"I'm sorry dear sister!" Joey said, "Nigel uncle Daniel, aunt Ivy and I were playing a prank on aunt Natalie and I kinda dropped my phone and the files kinda got deleted."

"Oh great! we need those they had the you know what in them!" Lela snapped, "and stop saying kinda you sound like a peasant!"

"Sorry," Joey mumbled.

"Just out Mackenzie on the phone!" Lela yelled in aggravation.

The was a long pause as Joey handed the phone to Mackenzie.

"Hello?" Mackenzie asked.

"Mackenzie its Lela," Lela said, "Joey…"

"I know, Joey your brother and my father played a prank on my mother," Mackenzie said sounding annoyed.

"Yes and in the processes he accidentally deleted the files!" Lela said

"That git!" Mackenzie yelled. In her frustration she accidentally made a pot hit the ceiling with her mind.

"Oh dear," Mackenzie looking at the dent in the ceiling, "we seriously have to learn to control our powers without those pills."

"Forget about that," Lela yelled, "we need to plan how we're gonna get those files back!"

"I could go get them," Mackenzie suggested.

"No I sent them a picture of Ivy, grandma Isabel, you and me to them. They know they can't trust you."

"Oh that won't be a problem," Mackenzie said smirking.

"Why not?" Lela asked slightly nervous.

"Because Lela Hope Kabra," Mackenzie began, "I have a plan."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

*present Time*

Amy Cahill struggled to take notes at the family meeting. So many ideas were being thrown and different information was being tossed around. It was hard to keep up. Her baby started kicking.

"Ok guys can you slow down!" Amy said, "your stressing me out and the baby is getting frustrated!"

"What baby?" Hamilton asked.

Ian looked around nervously while Amy, Dan, Natalie, Nellie, Fiske, Ivy, and Sinead all looked at him.

"Ian knocked Amy up!" Ivy blurted.

"What?!" Everyone asked.

"Ian I can't believe you would do something like this!" Cara screamed.

"We can believe it, Amy and Dan said in unison.

Ian gave the to Cahill's a death glare. Cara ran out of the room.

"Cara don't go!" Ian yelled halfheartedly and he was smiling. Amy look Ed confused.

"Why are you smiling?" Ivy asked.

"Because I was going to break up with her anyway," Ian said smirking.

"Heartless nincompoop, Amy mumbled even though she was kinda happy that he broke up with Cara.

"Haha Amy said you were a heartless nincompoop!" Ivy teased.

Ian just rolled his eyes.

"Alright guys the meeting is about to be over but of course we end with another one of Ivy's random questions," Nellie said, "what'll it be today kiddo?"

"I got two today!" Ivy said, "one can you have sex while you're pregnant? And two are there heartless nincompoops out there besides Ian?"

"Ewwww Ivy's that's gross!" Amy exclaimed.

"I agree with Amy," Nellie said, "and to your second question, I don't know you're going to have to ask Ian."

"So Ian?" Ivy asked smirking, "are there others of your kind out there?"

"Immature brat," Ian mumbled as he sat down.

"Hey!" Ivy growled, "I am not!"

"Yes you are Ivy," Natalie said smirking, "one day I'm hoping your biological parents will come back and take you back with them."

Isabel and Vikram looked confused.

"Well it's sad that you say that since you'd probably come too," Ivy said smirking.

"Why is that?" Ian asked annoyed.

"Because she's your sister," Isabel said confused as to why Ian and Natalie didn't know that.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"She's our third child," Vikram explained, "we hid her from the public."

"Amy, Daniel, did you know about this?" Ian asked.

"Guys we're sor-" Amy began.

"Don't even bother," Natalie interrupted.

Natalie and Ian ran out of the room tearing up.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"Nat are you in there?" Dan asked reluctantly.

Nellie and Fiske had made Amy and Dan apologize to Ian and Natalie. Although he did kinda liked Natalie.

"My name is Natalie," Natalie hissed from the other side of the door, "and I don't want to talk to you!"

Dan just rolled his eyes and opened her door. He saw that Natalie had mascara running down her face.

"I said didn't want to talk to y-" Natalie began.

At first Natalie didn't know what cut her off but as it was happening she kinda began to like it. It was Dan's lips.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"Ian are you in there?" Amy asked.

There was no response. Amy called his name and knocked a few more times but there was still no answer. Amy turned to walk away but suddenly Ian opened the door. He snatched her inside and before she could say anything he pushed her on the bed and kissed her. She kissed him back she couldn't help it. Amy leaned back into the bed and she smiled when Ian put his hand on her stomach. The baby started to kick. Ian smiled back. To the two of them it kinda felt good to be together.

**Authors Note**

**Well that's chapter 24? I think. :)**

**Questions**

**How many times was the word "kinda" used?**

**(Not gonna tell :))**

**If you could spend a day with one of my OC's who would be?**

**(Probably Ivy she's so funny)**

**Chocolate or Jolly Ranchers?**

**(Chocolate)**

**Froyo or Ice Cream?**

**(I can't decide!)**

**Until next time!**

**NightOfTheLivingLolipops **


	25. The Déjà Vu Affect

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Starcloud: Don't worry Hamilton/Sinead is already in the plan :)**

**Cherry: Congratulations on being right!**

**Guest: yea. You're not the only one who guest right! Hopeless down there thinks I hammered in that nail**.

**Hopelessromantic4life: Awww thanks hope that means a lot! Here have a cookie (::) (::) (::)**

Amy Cahill turned over on the silk sheets. This time she knew what bed she was in and how she got there. She didn't open her eyes since she didn't know if Ian was awake. She felt Ian pull her toward him and she finally opened her eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. The baby started kicking. Amy began to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Ian asked.

"O-oh nothing it's just the baby's kicking," Amy replied cursing her stutter.

"Let me feel," Ian said sitting up.

Amy blushed as Ian out his hand on her stomach. Ian smiled as he felt the baby kick.

"Amy can I tell you something?" Ian asked.

"U-uh sure," Amy stuttered. She cursed her stutter not knowing why she had been doing it so much.

"The reason I went back into the clue hunt was so I could win the million and use it to run away with you and the baby," Ian admitted.

Amy sat there silently stunned for a minute and then grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it.

"Ow!" Ian cried, "said what was that for!"

"For being stupid!" Amy yelled but she was smiling, "Ian you and I already have a lot of money. We can use that you know."

"I know Amy but I wanted it to just be us without help from anyone else," Ian admitted.

"Ian that's very sweet," Amy said smiling and hugging him, "but i seriously just want to stay here. I just easier for me being pregnant."

"It's alright love," Ian said kissing the top of her head."

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Nellie shouted from downstairs in the kitchen.

"Let's go love," Ian said hopping out of the bed and putting his shirt on.

"Don't call me love!" Amy said smirking.

Ian rolled his eyes and opened the door for Amy.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Dan felt Natalie begin to stir from on top of his arm. He opened his eyes and rubbed them. He turned over to see Natalie scowling at him.

"Listen to me Daniel we do not speak of this!" Natalie snapped, "do you understand?"

"Oh come on Nat just say you liked it," Dan said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't like it," Natalie said through gritted teeth.

"Then why did you do it?" Dan asked smirking.

"Because I was mad at you!" Natalie yelled, "now listen Daniel I a-…"

Dan leaned over and gave Natalie a quick kiss on the lips.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Nellie yelled from downstairs in the kitchen.

Without saying a word to Natalie Dan got up and left the room. Natalie Laid back down and sighed at the confusion that came with liking Dan Cahill.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Breakfast was the most awkward it had been in months. Cara was giving Amy dirty looks. Natalie was doing everything she could to avoid Dan's constant stare. Michelle noticed from some reason that Jake was staring angrily at Amy's stomach. Amy sat there playing with her food and trying not to notice Cara staring at her. The baby inside Amy's stomach was kicking in confusion as to why it's mother was not feeding it. Esperanza tried to secretly look to see what Fiske was typing on his phone. Jonah was trying to stare at Esperanza secretly. Hamilton kept nudging Jonah and smirking and pointing to Esperanza. Reagan was showing something to Natalie on her phone and the two were giggling. Madison was staring angrily at Natalie and wondering when she and her twin sister had gotten so close. Fiske was staring confused at his phone at another text from Lela came through. Nellie was staring at everyone wondering why it was so awkward.

"Soooo," Nellie said, "how's the weather?"

Everyone glared at Nellie.

"Hey I'm trying to lighten the mood here," Nellie defended, "this is a very awkward meal!"

"I've had awkwarder," Amy mumbled thinking about the déjà Vu she was having from when she had that awkward dinner with Kyler Ian and paige.

"Cahill's I have received another disturbing text from Lela," Fiske said sounding scared.

"What does it say?" Atticus asked.

Ivy hopped over to where Fiske was.

"The 2 betrayers are among you," Ivy read, "and it also has a picture of what looks like Lela when she was a baby and she's full of blood."

"Blood?" Ian asked confused.

"Yea," Ivy said, "I think somebody beat her up when she was little."

"That's freaky," Dan said.

"Forget that part!" Ivy cried, "2 people in this room are betrayers!"

"Guys do we even know that for sure?" Nellie asked, "I mean we all know Lela plays a lot of games."

"I know she does but I actually believe her," Amy said.

"I can't believe that somebody in this room is literally trying to kill you guys!" Hailey said.

"I know," Amy mumbled, "I can't go through this again."

Ian hugged Amy and Cara and Jake rolled their eyes. The people from the past all walked in the kitchen looking tired.

"Morning sleepyheads," Dan said.

Younger Ian and Natalie rolled their eyes. They all took a seat at the table.

"Sooo Amy any news on the baby?" Sinead asked.

"Oh yea," Amy said blushing, "it's a girl."

"NOOOO!" Dan yelled.

"YEEEESSS!" Natalie and Ivy yelled in unison.

Ian rolled his eyes at his two sisters. He looked over at Amy who smiled back at him. He touched his stomach and said hi to his daughter.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

17 YEARS IN THE FUTURE

Lela watched as her grandmother forged her Dads signature on a package. The delivery guy looked at her questioningly when he saw the name. Isabel narrowed her eyes at him and he walked quickly away in fear.

"I'm so bored!" Ivy sang from Isabel's rolling chair at her desk.

"Ivy darling please find something to do and stop bothering us. Your bloody 24 years old!" Isabel snapped.

"Fine mum," Ivy said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Isabel," Lela said to her grandmother.

Isabel had been like Grace when it came to what her grandkids called her. She didn't want to feel old so she told them to call her Isabel.

"What's in the package anyway?" Ivy asked.

"None of your business Ivy," Mackenzie said annoyed.

"So what did you do for your plan?" Isabel asked Mackenzie smirking.

Isabel was the only person besides Ivy who new what Lela and Mackenzie had been doing.

"I texted them about the betrayers to throw them off," Mackenzie said smirking proudly, "they'll be so busy trying to find out who the betrayer is they won't pay much attention to those time machine bracelets and the guy who deleted them is going to go download the files again!"

"I'm sorry!" Joey said exasperated, "it was an accident!"

"No making excuses," Isabel snapped at her grandson.

"Isabel why doesn't mummy like you?" Gertie asked.

"Because Isabel tried to kill your mummy 436 times. And counting," Ivy said.

Isabel sent Ivy a death glare and Ivy smirked.

"It was not 463 times," Isabel said rolling her eyes.

"Actually it is we kept count," a voice said from the door.

Lela and Mackenzie turned around to see Amy, Dan, Ian, and Natalie standing at the door.

"We've been keeping count since the clue hunt," Dan said.

"What clue hunt?" Nigel asked.

And of course Sinead came in and explained everything with the clue hunt to the Kabra's and Cahill's children for about 4 hours. After she was done the bored and sleeping children followed their parents out.

"Has she always talked this much?" Lela asked asked her dad.

"Yes," Ian replied, "yes she has."

Ian walked to the door with his arm around his daughter. Lela turned around and gave Isabel a quick smirk as she walked. Isabel smirked back and Ivy rolled her eyes. After they left the office Isabel continued to smirk and look at the package.

"What is in that package?" Ivy asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know?" Isabel asked still smirking.

"Yes because the smirk on your face is stating to creep me out," Ivy said annoyed.

Isabel whispered it in Ivy's ear. Ivy looked at her mother with bugged eyes.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

*Present Time*

Amy walked down the hallway stroking her stomach. She was pretty excited her baby was a girl. She was afraid if it was a boy it would act like Dan. She turned around for a minute and accidentally bumped in to someone. It was Jake.

"H-hi Jake," Amy said.

"Hey Amy," Jake said, "I want to ask you something."

"S-sure what is it?" Amy asked.

"Listen Amy I know you're pregnant and all and I know we broke up but…" Jake said.

Amy didn't like where this was going.

"Amy can we please give it another shot?" Jake asked.

"J-j-Jake I-i-i," Amy stuttered.

"Amy come on please," Jake begged, "I love you."

"W-well I-i," Amy said continuing to stutter.

"Amy please," Jake said pleading, "I want to help you with the baby Amy. I want to help you with the baby. I mean come on Ian got you pregnant and he didn't even break up with Cara for you. He's not good for you Amy or the baby. For all you know he could just be playing with your feelings again."

Amy looked down at the floor.

"Jake I want to-…" Amy began.

"Thank you!" Jake interrupted.

Amy stood there wide eyes as he kissed her on the cheek and walked off. After Jake was gone Natalie came out of her room and turned to Amy.

"I don't even know how that happened but it was hilarious to listen to," Natalie said smirking.

Amy just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Amy asked herself.

"Ahhhhh!" A voice screamed from downstairs.

Amy and Natalie ran down to the kitchen. They saw what happened and stared with wide eyed.

** Authors Note**

**Well that's chapter…uh…well that's a chapter! Btw I have the links to what each character looks like on my profile. **

**Questions**

**39 clues characters: kiss, kill, and marry who would you chose?**

**(I would kiss Ian(he can go back to Amy after that) kill Jake(he ruined Amian!) and marry Jonah(don't judge me he's cute!)**

**Who do you think the betrayers are?**

**(Not telling! :))**

**Hottest male/female celebrity?**

**(Taylor Lautner Ariana Grande)**

**Favorite part of The Sword Thief?**

**(The part where Ian calls Amy lovely!)**

**Song that you can't stand**

**(Happy by Pharrel Williams :()**

**Until Next Time**

**NightOfTheLivingLolipops **


	26. The Stupid Revenge Of Ian Kabra

Authors Note

**Hey Everybody! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Hhlover39: thanks! I hope this is soon enough for you! :)**

**Cherry: no prob! I do it a lot :)**

**Fantastical Fandoms: thanks! I never thought to kill Isabel. I should've said that! I think I'll just severely hurt Jake instead :)**

**Starcloud: no! Don't kill Ian! Then Amy will be forced to marry Jake! :(**

**Guest: I agree. Jake must die!**

**Hopelessromantic4life: yes! Bad bad Jake! Bad dog! He must wear the cone of shame!(shout out to anyone who knows what movie the cone of shame is from). **

Amy and Natalie looked in the corner of the kitchen with wide eyes.

"This is the cutest thing ever!" Ivy squealed.

In the corner of the kitchen by the refrigerator, Buffy was curled up with six puppies around her battling for food. Arnold sat next to her trying to help the puppies.

"Awww Buffy and Arnold had puppies!" Amy said happily.

Jake and Atticus ran in the kitchen thinking something was wrong just like Amy and Natalie had after hearing Ivy scream.

"Is everything ok?" Jake asked putting his arm around Amy, "Amy are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Jake," Amy mumbled, "Buffy and Arnold had puppies."

"That's so cute," Atticus said smiling.

"What's so cute?" Ian asked walking into the room with Hamilton, Jonah, Sinead, and Dan.

"Buffy and Arnold had puppies!" Natalie squealed happily.

Buffy barked.

"Wait a minute let me put their translator collars on," Sinead said.

"Their what?" Younger Ian asked walking in the kitchen with the others from the past.

"Sinead invented collars that can translate what Saladin, Buffy, and Arnold are saying," Ivy explained.

Sinead put the collars on Buffy, Arnold, and Saladin.

"Really?" Madison asked Arnold, "you had babies with the Ekat dog?"

"Hey give me a break!" Arnold barked.

"There are too many odd couples having babies in this house," Saladin said swallowing his red snapper. Everyone new he was referring to Buffy and Arnold and, Amy and Ian.

"Now that we've established that the bum eating dog had puppies…" Ian began.

"You know you're looking mighty tasty over there Cobra," Buffy said licking her lips.

Ian just sighed and rolled his eyes. Ian looked over at Jake who still had his arm around Amy. Amy refused to look Ian in the eye.

"Hey do you two go back out again?" Sinead asked smiling.

"We-," Amy began.

"Yes we do go out again," Jake said almost braggingly.

Everyone started giving out congratulations to the couple. Amy finally looked Ian in the eye. He looked hurt. Ian spun on his right foot and walked out of the kitchen. Amy felt her baby kick but harder than usual. Amy knew the baby was mad with her for what she did.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Ian walked down the hallway of the mansion. He walked past Cara's door and paused. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Cara sang from inside.

Ian opened the door but when Cara saw him she scowled.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere with _Amy," _Cara said teasingly and sounding especially annoyed when she said Amy's name.

"Cara darling listen," Ian said, "I was high and I made a mistake. I should have never done this. I want to be with you. You're lovely."

Cara smiled warmly at him.

"I can't stay mad at you," Cara said smiling. She kissed him on the cheek, "we're still together right?"

"Of course dear," Ian said smiling.

"I'll be right back. I gotta make a phone call," Cara said smiling.

Cara got up and walked out of the room. Ian sat waiting for her to come back. The only part he regretted of the conversation he had had with her was calling her lovely. That was what Amy was.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

17 YEARS IN THE FUTURE

LaCienega Wizard knew that her cousin Lela was unpredictable, but going to the past and trying to kill her own parents was over the top.

"Now you're sure dis is our cousin Lela?" LaCienega asked.

"No LaCi," her cousin Ivory said sarcastically, "it's some other Lela that aunt Amy and uncle Ian had that's going to the past to kill them!"

"Ight Ight! You ain't gotta be all sarcastic and stuff," LaCienega said rolling her eyes.

"Guys is everything all right?" LaCienega's mother, Esperanza, said coming into the room.

"Yea everything ok Mama," LaCienega said reassuring.

"Alright just let me know if you need anything," Esperanza said walking out.

"Ok Aunt Esperanza!" Ivory yelled.

"Do you think we should tell Aunt Amy and Uncle Ian?" LaCienega asked.

"Tell Aunt Amy and Uncle Ian what?" Avery, Ivory's identical twin, said from the doorway.

Ivory and Avery might have been identical but they were very different. Ivory tool on a more tomboy look like their mother, Madison, who was a Tomas. Avery on the other hand was more girly. She liked going shopping with Lela and Natalie on the weekends.

"Should we tell her, Vory," LaCienega asked.

Ivory looked over at her sister who was making pouty faces at her.

"Come on Vory please?" Avery said with her bottom lip poked out.

Ivory rolled her eyes and finally told her sister.

"Seriously?!" Avery asked shocked, "why would she do something like this?"

"Kendall said that she hadn't been taking her pills that keeps her power chip from taking her over and making her crazy," LaCienega explained.

"What?!" A voice with an angry tone said from the door.

The three girls all cringed and turned around to see…

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Olivia Cahill thought that her older sister Mackenzie was the most boring in the world. Mackenzie didn't play pranks and dye her hair crazy colors like she did. On the other hand after learning that she and her cousin Lela we're going on secret missions in the past. She suddenly became interested in her.

"Pleeeeeaassee!" Olivia said pleadingly, "can I please come to the past with you two?"

"No!" Lela and Mackenzie said in unison.

"But…," Mackenzie began.

"No buts!" Mackenzie interrupted, "you're not coming you pest!"

"Lela! Mackenzie!" Isabel called from the other room.

Lela and Mackenzie walked off smirking at Olivia. Olivia looked over on the table at the time machine bracelets. She smirked as she got an idea.

She put one on and stepped into the portal 17 years in the past. The portal closed begin her.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Ivy was already stunned from what Isabel had told her what was in the package but looking at what was in an envelope that was addressed to Amy and Ian was worse. They had been married for 12 years, since Lela and Joey were 5 and 2. That was all Ivy could think about as she looked at the papers that had the word DIVORCE written across the top.

**Authors Note**

**Well that's chapter 26… I think. Sorry if there have been any spelling errors in this story so far. For those of you who don't, every single chapter I have posted I have typed up on my cell phone. I have fast texting thumbs! :)**

**Questions**

**Samsung or iPhone?**

**Hip Hop or Pop?**

**Justin Bieber or having a life?**

**One Direction or Big Time Rush?**

**Ariana Grande or Miley Cyrus?**

**Until Next Time!**

**NightOfTheLivingLolipops**

**(Ps: I know that lollipop is spelled wrong in my username! I didn't notice til a few days ago :P)**


	27. Oh… the confusion of boys!

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody thanks for all the reviews!**

**Starcloud: The royal queen of awesomeness thanks you once again! :)**

**Hhlover39: thanks it took me at least two hours on my amazing beautiful masterpiece! And don't worry I continued :) I just adore your hyper ness. **

**Hopelessromantic4life: NOOOOOO! Don't pass out! Somebody do CPR!**

**Cherry: Don't worry Amian shall prevail! I have pledged never to not let Amian prevail. I pledge allegiance to Amian! :) oh and 8 miles, really?**

**Guest: Don't worry my dear guest Amian will work out in the end. And yes I agree I hope Jake does walk off that pier and there's water filled with sharks underneath. **

17 YEARS IN THE FUTURE

Ian Kabra sighed as he sat on the bed with his wife Amy looking through baby pictures of Lela. Amy had freaked out when she walked by LaCienega's. Apparently Lela was going on secret mission to the past trying to kill him and Amy. He didn't get it. Lela had been such a sweet little girl. That had all changed when Lela was 12. Sinead thought it would be a good idea to use Lela and Mackenzie as test subjects for a microchip that gives people powers. It had anything like telekinesis, invisibility, force fields, and shapeshifting. Everything has seemed great at first until Lela and Mackenzie started acting violently. It took four torn down doors before Sinead invented a pill that would help the two of them not be insane. Lela still had issues but they were better. What really made it worse was when Lela was 14 and Isabel decided it would be a good idea for Lela to drink the Lucian serum. That was what made it worse. Lela had never been the same since.

"Awww Ian look," Amy said smiling and holding up a picture of Lela, "this has got to be my favorite one!"

Ian took the picture from Amy and smiled. It was a picture from when Lela was five. She was in her favorite princess dress. The same one she had worn to their wedding.

"She used to wear this everyday," Ian said smiling at Amy.

"Yea I know, Natalie used to have a fit about it too!" Amy said giggling.

"How dare she wear the same outfit in one day!" Ian said mocking his sister.

"That sounds just like her!" Amy said laughing.

Ian stared at Amy smiling. He and Amy had made a photo album for each of their 7 children. Lela Hope Kabra, Joseph Daniel Kabra, Nigel Fiske Kabra, Grace Elizabeth Kabra, Gertrude Amy Kabra, Kendall Natalie Kabra, and Alexander Ian Kabra.

"I can't believe I'm gonna have to make two more of these," Amy said sighing.

Ian sat up wide eyed.

"What do you mean two more?!" He asked surprised.

Amy bit her lip trying to hide her smile.

"Ian," Amy began smiling, her voice shaking, "I may or may not be pregnant with twins."

"Oh dear 9 children, Love you are a trooper," Ian said smiling.

The door to the bed room opened and their stood the frowning faces of Dan, Natalie, and Ivy. In Ivy's hand was the envelope. For some reason Ivy had one hand covering her eyes.

"Are they doing it?" Ivy asked whispering.

"No Ivy," Ian said rolling his eyes.

Dan, Natalie, and Ivy walked over to their bed.

"So guys I'm pregnant with twins," Amy said smiling, "so here's a sentences I thought I'd never say. Ian we're stopping at nine, right?"

"Right Love," Ian said chuckling.

"Guys what's wrong you seem upset," Amy asked confused, "every time I say I'm pregnant Ivy usually says "oh look the happy couple just made another Kabri."

"Even though my lovely catch phrase of using the word Kabras as Kabri just like Cactus and Cacti is funny," Ivy said, "it's not like I'm going to need to say it anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"You know damn well what we're talking about!" Natalie snapped forcing the envelope on Amy's chest.

Amy peeled the envelope off of her chest. She opened them up and took the papers out. Once she realized why they were upset she sighed.

"Guys listen…" Amy began.

"No you listen to me!" Ivy snapped, "Ian has worked to hard to be treated like!…"

"I got them!" Ian interrupted.

"Not now Ian!" Ivy yelled, "…wait what?"

"I got them," Ian repeated, "but it was a spur of the moment thing. We had a fight and we both were angry."

"So you guys aren't getting a divorce?" Dan asked.

Amy and Ian were silent. Natalie sighed and looked at her husband. Dan stared back with sad eyes.

"Let's go guys," Ivy mumbled.

The three of them walked out of the room. After they were gone Amy collapsed into Ian arms. The two of them cried together.

"Ian don't leave me!" Amy said between sobs.

"I won't," Ian whispered into her ear, "I promise."

Everything in Amy and Ian's book was ok. But little did they know their children had been listening to the whole conversation from outside of the door. Little 15 year old Grace turned to look at Lela who was stoned faced. Lela used her super speed and sped off leaving the other six children to cry by themselves.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

PRESENT TIME

Dan Cahill was enjoying getting on Natalie's nerves.

"Do you have to mock me?" Natalie asked annoyed.

Natalie was doing her hair in the mirror and Dan was standing behind her mocking her.

"Yes I do," Dan said smirking, "because it's fun."

"It's not fun for me," Natalie snapped.

"Well it's fun for me," Dan said.

Natalie went back to doing her hair and having Dan mock her when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Dan yelled.

Dan ran downstairs and opened the door. There stood his friends from school. Michael Brooks(Michelle's brother), Miguel Ortega(Esperanza's brother) Preston Mallory( Paige and Saige's brother and was a whole lot cooler) Jeanette Wilson(Kyler and Carter's little sister), and some random girl that Dan didn't know.

"Hey Dan," Jeanette said.

"Hey guys," Dan said letting his friends in, "who's this?"

"This is Olivia," Michael said, "she's knew around."

"What's up?" Olivia asked.

"Hey," Dan said, "I like your style."

"Like yours too," Olivia said smiling, "so do you know how to play Call Of Duty?"

"Do I?!" Dan asked excitedly, "that's my favorite video game! I have the highest score ever!"

"Oh well we'll see about that!" Olivia said, "I challenge you Dan Cahill to a Call of Duty game!"

"It's on!" Dan said running up to the game room with Olivia.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Natalie sighed as she knocked on Amy's door.

"Come in!" Amy yelled from inside.

Natalie opened the door to Amy's room.

"Hey Nat," Amy said smiling, "what's up?"

"I think I like Daniel," Natalie mumbled.

"I knew it!" Amy cheered, "ok so tell me everything."

"I spent the day watching him play video games with this girl Olivia and I got so jealous. He was telling her great she was and how pretty she was. It's disgusting!" Natalie explained.

"Welcome to the club," Amy said, "we've been expecting you."

Amy pulled Natalie into a hug and the two of them talked about how confusing boys were. Amy's baby kicked in agreement.

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys well that's chapter 27! I thought I'd have a chapter not end badly or on a cliffhanger for once. **

**Until Next Time**

**NightOfTheLivingLolipops **


	28. TheReturnOfTheAkwardSilence

**Authors** **Note**

**Hey everybody thanks for the many many many reviews! :)**

**Cherry: oh believe me it is A LOT! For school I only have to run ONE mile. I couldn't imagine doing 8!**

**Hhlover39: Thanks! Hope this is soon enough for you. Oh good Hailey *pats your head while you do the puppy dog eyes***

**Fabulously Geeky: I was just thinking because of how your review sounded you would make a great announcer guy! *imitating announcer guy* On the last chapter of All is Fair in Love and Ninjas. The viewers were relieved when they learned that Amy and Ian will not be getting a divorce. Natalie finally admitted that she likes Dan. But the big question on everyone's mind is what Lela will do next? Find out on the next chapter of All is Fair in Love and Ninjas. **

**Starcloud: thanks for the review. And of course I'll name the twins after you Gabrielle! Or Gabriel(don't necessarily know if you're a girl or a boy). Don't worry there will definitely be questions this chapter!**

**LynGray: *laughing my head off* yes I agree Ian can be that sometimes.**

**Oh and by the way. I group on this website the Eliminators has forced me to delete my Chatroom story. :'( but do not worry guys I will figure out a way to let you guys read it. I might just post it up for viewing times where I post it for an hour or so and then delete it or something. I promise I will find away to let you guys read it. **

"Family meeting!" Fiske called from the front door.

Everyone groaned as they came down the stairs.

"Why are we having the meeting at the front door?" Madison asked.

"Please tell me we are taking our younger selves home!" Amy said.

The the people from the past had been watching their everyday lives for the past few weeks and trying to hold back laughter.

"Do we have to go back?" Younger Dan asked.

"Yes," Uncle Fiske said, "but not right now. Right now we are headed to the future."

"The future?! Cool!" Dan and Atticus said in unison.

"Why are we going to the future exactly?" Natalie asked rolling her eyes at Dan and Atticus.

"Apparently that's where Lela is from," Sinead explained, "she's from 2031."

"Then why did she come back here?" Nellie asked.

"No idea," Fiske answered, "but all will be explained once we get there. So we must leave immediately."

"Ok here we go," Sinead said fidgeting with her time travel bracelet.

Sinead set the coordinates and they all stepped through the portal to the future.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"I'm sorry I'm sorry just let me go ok!" Olivia said sitting in the gigantic nest.

"Do you know what you've done?!" Mackenzie yelled flapping her wings.

Olivia gulped. She had always thought that her sister and Lela's powers were cool but the half human half bird thing was kinda creepy. Mackenzie looked more human than Lela did. Lela had on an all black outfit and black boots to match the two long black eagle-like wings parading out of her back. Lela was flying just above the branch looking at something in the distance. Mackenzie on the other hand was wearing normal clothes and standing in front of her.

"For crying out loud Olivia!" Mackenzie yelled, "mum is already busy trying to find Lela and me, but no you had to scare her even more by going to the past too to do what! Play video games with a younger version of dad!"

"Mackenzie," Lela said turning around, "Isabel needs us. Let's go."

Lela turned herself back to normal. Olivia watched as her talons turned back into regular finger nails. Mackenzie turned around and glared at her sister.

"This is so not over!" Mackenzie snapped.

The two of them climbed down the tree leaving Olivia to sit by herself in the nest.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"This place is so cool!" Dan said admiring the future.

"I know right look at all of this technology!" Ned said.

"Uhh guys I gotta question," Ivy said, "why is there a Prada store here?"

"There's Prada?!" Both Natalie's said in unison.

"I think we're in England," Ian said.

"Awwww!" Dan said sadly, "so no 2031 McDonalds?"

"We have a McDondalds in England Daniel," Natalie said rolling her eyes, "we just don't go to it because it is digusting food."

"Hey don't hate on McDonalds now," Jonah said, "that's my favorite fast food!"

"Ugh!" Ian said, "can we please just go to our mansion to see if older us knows anything about the psychopath Lela?"

"Ian's right," Amy said as Jake gave Ian a death glare, "let's go."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

The Cahill's pulled up to the 2031 Kabra mansion and walked to the front door.

"Wow this is amazing," Amy said in awe.

"It would be more amazing if it weren't the Cobra's," Dan mumbled.

"Quit complaining, Dan," younger Amy said.

"Oh great now I got two Amy's dictating me," Dan said annoyed.

"Will you hush Daniel," Ian said rolling his eyes.

Fiske stepped up to the front door and cleared his throat. He knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" A voice yelled from inside.

An older looking Amy answered the door.

"You're looking for Lela aren't you," the older Amy said sighing.

"Yea, how do you know?" Ivy asked.

"Because I've been raising her for 17 years and this is the kind of stuff that happens with her," Older Amy said.

"You've been raising her?" Sinead asked confused.

Older Amy noticed Jake holding her younger selfs hand.

"I know this is going to sound strange but Lela is my daughter," Amy said.

Younger Amy pointed down at her stomach and Older Amy nodded.

"Wait so that means that Lela is you and Ian's daughter?" Ivy asked, "THEN WHY IS SHE TRYING TO KILL US?!"

"Did I mention she spends weekends with Isabel?" Older Amy said.

"Ohhhh," everyone but Isabel said in unison.

"Come in we've got a lot of explaining to do," Older Amy said.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Lela, Olivia, and Mackenzie walked up the steps to their home. They expected to do their same routine. Lie to their parents about where they had been for the week. It was soooooo easy though. They were Lucians they could lie easily.

"Do you guys really expect this to work?" Olivia asked.

"Of course we've been doing this for weeks now," Lela said as she turned the knob, "it works everytime."

"What works everytime?" Older Amy said sweetly when they walked in.

Lela was about to lie when she saw the people from the past sitting on the couch. The three girls stated wide eyed at Older Amy.

"Come on sweety," Older Amy said sweetly, "let's talk," she finished through gritted teeth.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Older Ian yelled.

Lela, Joey, Nigel, Gertie, and Kendall were sitting on the couch getting a lecture from their dad. Grace was holding 2 year old Alex next to their mom.

"You all are punished," Older Ian continued, "Lela no shopping, Joey and Nigel no pranking, Gertie no ice cream, Kendall no dolls."

"What?!" The five kids yelled in unison.

"You heard him," Amy said.

"That's not fair!" Lela defended, "I blame dads DNA!"

"Lela trust me when I say I speak from personal experience you can't always blame Ian's DNA I've tried it and it doesn't work," Amy said.

Ian glared at Amy and she just smirked. Ian and Amy left the room leaving the younger generation of Cahill's with their children.

"Soooo," Nellie said trying to break the awkward silence, "you guys wanna introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Lela Kabra and I'm 17," Lela grumbled.

"I'm Joey Kabra and I'm 14," Joey mumbled.

"I'm Grace Kabra and I'm 15," Grace said still holding Alex.

"I'm Gertrude(Gertie) Kabra and I'm 8," Gertie sighed.

"I'm Kendall Kabra and I'm 5," Kendall said.

"This is Alex Kabra and he's two," Grace said introducing her brother.

"I'm Mackenzie Cahill and I'm 15," Mackenzie mumbled.

"I'm Olivia Cahill and I'm 12," Olivia said avoiding Dan's glare.

"This is William and Nicholas Cahill they're one," Mackenzie said pointing to two identical toddlers playing on the floor.

"I'm LaCienega Wizard and I'm 14," LaCienega said.

"I'm Gabby Wizard and I'm 13," Gabby said.

"I'm Jonah Wizard the second aka Junior and I'm 13 also," Junior said obviously being Gabby's twin.

"I'm Maya Wizard and I'm 10," Maya said.

"I'm Dwayne Wizard Dan I'm 6," Dwayne said from in LaCienega's arms.

"I'm Avery Starling and I'm 15" Avery said twirling her hair.

"I'm Ivory Starling and I'm 15 also," Ivory said obviously being Avery's twin.

"I'm Taylor Holt and I'm 13," Taylor said also mentioning that she was Sinead and Hamilton's kid.

"I'm Carl Holt and I'm 11," Carl said standing beside Taylor.

"Last but not least I'm Rosie Starling and I'm 13," Rosie pulling her red hair back into a pony tail.

There was another awkward silence. No one bothered to fill it though. The future children headed up to bed, but not before Ivy noticed that Lela was scowling at Michelle and Jake.

**Authors Note**

**Well that's chapter 28…I think. **

**Question( I remembered this time Starcloud!)**

**What's your favorite chapter?**

**Justin Bieber or Austin Mahone?**

**Favorite reality show?**

**Disney Channel or Nickelodeon?**

**Can someone come up with a ship name for Jonah and Espereranza?**

**This is a list of who's kid is who's just so you won't get confused. **

**_Amian: _****Lela, Joey, Grace, Gertie, Nigel, Kendall, and Alexander. **

**_Natan: _****Mackenzie, Olivia, William, and Nicholas. **

**_Hamnead: _****Taylor, And Carl**

**_Teagan: Rosie and Grant(he will be introduced later)_**

**_Nedison: Avery and Ivory_**

**_Jonah and Esperanza: LaCienega, Gabby, Junior, Dwayne, and Maya_**

**_Until Next Time_**

**_NightOfTheLivingLolipops _**


	29. The First Betrayer (Dun Dun Dun!)

**Hey everybody! Welcome to the official 29 chapter. I am very excited to announce that we have reached our 100th review! And I am very please to say that our lovely one hundredth reviewer was….**

**STARCLOUD! Special shoutout to you and for being my 100th reviewer I dedicate this awesome :)*winks* chapter to you!**

**Now for reviews! **

**Hhlover39: I have continued! And thanks Jonanza has seemed to be a popular answer. **

**Starcloud(aka Ms. 100 :)) The Royal Queen of Awesomeness thanks you! **

**Fabulously Geeky: my lovely announcer! :). Some of the characters knows who's kids are who's and some don't. But they shall find out. **

**Cherries: Cherry my dear you have multiplied! And you shall have to wait no longer. The chapter is hear!**

Sinead Starling say on the luxury furniture trying not to barf on it.

"So your saying that we married Hamilton Dolt?!" Sinead said gagging.

"It's Holt!" Hamilton yelled angrily.

"Yes yes we did," Older Sinead said.

"But why!" Younger Sinead asked almost in tears.

"Yea why?" Sinead asked agreeing with her self from the past.

"Because he's sweet and cute and funny…" older Sinead said.

"Ok I've heard enough!" Both Sinead's said covering their ears.

"Can't believe I married an Ekat," Hamilton mumbled.

"You might have married an Ekat!" Dan yelled, "Me and Amy married Cobras!"

"We know that," Reagan said, "but we all saw it coming!"

"You did?!" Amy and Dan asked in unison.

"Everybody who thought Amy and Ian and Dan and Natalie would end up together, raise your hand!" Ivy announced.

Every body except the Kabras and Cahills raised their hands.

"Oh come on!" Younger Amy yelled.

"I can't believe I married Nat Cobra!" Younger Dan whined.

"It seems the only person who is ok with who they married is Jonah," Ted said still disgusted that he married Reagan who was like five years younger than him.

Jonah tried to hide a smile and direct his eyes to the ground.

"You guys are such a cut couple," Michelle said smirking at Eaperanza and Jonah.

Esperanza blushed and Jonah still had his eyes on the ground. Just then future Isabel, Vikram, Hope, and Arthur walked in.

"Oh look it's her," Older Amy said through gritted teeth.

"Nice to see you too dear," Older Isabel said, "oh dear that rug seriously is just wrong for that couch. I bet Amy picked it out."

"It's nice that you seem to to have a …keen sense for room design," future Ivy said smirking at future Amy.

"Thank you dear," Older Isabel said, "it is an excellent gift isn't it. I can see everything and direct everything…"

"And drain the life out do everything," Older Amy mumbled.

"And hear everything," older Isabel said turning around to look at Older Amy.

Older Amy just gave her an innocent smile and turned around.

"Oh boy," Amy said sighing.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"Can I at least ask one thing?" Nellie asked, "how did everything end up like this?"

"Well I could stand hear and tell you by talking for four days," Older Ivy said, "but why don't I just show you."

"Show us?" Ivy asked her older self, "how?"

"You'll see," Older Ivy said smirking.

Older Ivy pulled out one of Sinead time travel bracelets and put it down on the table in front of the people from the past. She pressed some buttons and the 3D screen pulled up. She pressed the play button and what looked like a movie appeared. Older Ivy brought them popcorn and they all sat back and watched.

(From now on anything in bold is part of the movie)

**Amy Cahill walked thorough the back yard of her mansion with her friends. She brushed off her jade green dress that she was wearing. Uncle Fiske had thrown them a party for taking the people from the past back to the past finally. **

**"I can't believe it guys!" Michelle said smiling. **

**"I know right this is an amazing party!" Hailey agreed. **

**"There's even a chocolate fountain!" Esperanza said smiling. **

Amy smiled at how her friends were acting in the movie. They had always been that way since she met them.

**"Amy I love your corsage where'd you get it?" Saige asked. **

**"Oh Jake got it for me," Amy said blushing. **

**The longer that any had began to date Jake again the Claire they had come.**

**"That's so sweet of him!" Hailey said. **

**"Yea he's such a good boyfriend!" Michelle said smiling. **

**"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Esperanza growled. **

**Esperanza pointed over by the chocolate fountain where Jake was flirting and kissing this other girl. The four girls turned to look at Amy who was already in tears. Amy ran off crying. She ran all the way inside the mansion and ran upstairs. She was about to go into her room when she pauses and decided to go a little further. She walked up to Ian's door and knocked. She knew he was in there since he said he wasn't going to the party. Ian opened the door and immediately hugged her when he saw she was crying. He lead her to his bed and sat her down. **

**"What's wrong love?" Ian asked concerned. **

**"Jake's cheating on me," Amy said between sobs. **

**"That's jerk!" Mumbled Ian **

**"I know!" Amy exclaimed, "I wish I could get him back!"**

**A wide smirk appeared on Ian's face. **

**"What are you thinking Kabra?" Amy asked even though she already knew. **

**Ian leaned in and kissed her and Amy kissed him back. **

**"Wait!" Amy said sighing, "this is wrong you have a girlfriend."**

**"I know," Ian said and he went back to kissing her. **

Cara eyes widened in anger.

**Amy and Ian kissed for a while before Amy shouted. **

**"Owww!" She howled. **

**"What is it love?" Ian asked. **

**"Ian," Amy said hyperventilating, "I think the baby's coming!"**

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK **

**Ian sat beside the hospital bed stroking Amy's hair. It had been an eventful evening. Fiske had to cancel the party early since Amy had gone into labor and the baby decided she wanted to be breech. **

**"So did we decide on a name yet?" the nurse asked. **

**"Lela," Amy said smiling and holding her newly born child. **

**"Aww kiddo that's so sweet!" Nellie said. **

**"Thanks Nellie," Amy said smiling, "Ian and I did it together."**

**"May I hold her love?" Ian asked. **

**"Sure," Amy said smiling. **

**"How come he gets to hold her?!" Jake protested. **

**"Because she's my daughter," Ian defended scowling at Jake. **

**Amy lifted the baby and placed in Ian's arms. Ian looked at Lela and smiled. **

**"She's beautiful love," Ian said smiling. **

**Ian and Amy leaned in and kissed each other not caring that they had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. **

**"Awww sweet Amian moment!" Ivy said smirking and making a heart with her hand. **

**Amy and Ian rolled their eyes. It took an hour before Jake ever got to hold the baby. Everyone else was asleep. Jake scowled at the sleeping child in his arms. It had ruined his relationship. He was going to do something about it. **

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK **

**3 DAYS LATER**

**Amy Cahill was sooo happy to be home from the hospital. She finally had had her little girl and she was ready to go to sleep. Everyone else had gone upstairs to do go back to their everyday lives. **

**"Hey Jake can you watch Lela while I run to the bathroom?" Amy asked. **

**"Of course anything for you baby," Jake said kissing her cheek. **

**Amy blushed and walked out of the room. Jake put the baby down on the couch and stared at it for a minute. Saladin sat on the back of the couch watching. Jake pulled out a pocket knife and began cutting all over Lela's body. **

Amy looked in horror at the screen and Ian looked furious.

**"What are you doing?!" Saladin meowed angrily as his collar translated. **

**"Jake what happened to Lela!" Amy screamed running into the room. **

**Everyone else slowly piled into the living room from their various places to see what happened.**

**"What happened to her?!" Ian yelled angrily. **

**"Saladin came in here and started attacking her!" Jake lied. **

**"What?!" Saladin meows in confusion, "no I didn't!"**

**"Yes it was I see the way the marks are!" Amy yelled furious, "get out Saladin!"**

**Saladin hopped off the couch and glared at Jake one last time before he walked out the room. Because of the way Jake cut Lela it made it seem like claw marks. Amy lifted Lela up to calm her down and tend to her wounds. Every one else went back to what they were doing still in shock from what happened. Michelle winked at Jake as she walked out. Jake turned to smirk at the door he had gotten away with it. **

Older Ivy got up and cut the movie off.

"Noooo!" Younger Dan yelled, "don't leave us in suspense!"

"Sorry guys but I gotta get this back to Sinead, "older Ivy said, "you guys can watch the rest tomorrow."

After the Older Ivy walked out Amy looked down at her pregnant stomach.

"Don't worry," Amy whispered, "I won't let him do that to you."

**Authors Note**

**Well that's chapter 29! **

**Until Next Time **

**NightOfTheLivingLolipops **

**Aka The Royal Queen of Awesomeness( you're welcome Starcloud!)**


	30. The Kabra vs Rosenbloom Showdown

**Hey Everybody! I'm soooo sorry for the loooooooong wait! I was on a 2 week vacation but don't worry I'm back at school and I should be updating more often. I promise! And just as a question what would you think of me starting a new story after I finish this one?**

**Reviews(Oh boy there's a lot of them!)**

**Gigi Babineaux: Thank you so much! I went back and read the first chapter and I was like wow I seriously used to suck at writing :)**

**MaggieWizard: Thank you so much and I will try to update as much as possible. **

**Hhlover39: Dear my hysterical Hailey, here is your loooooong awaited update. For those of you who don't know Hhlover here has harassed me since day one for not updating :). And she's most of the reason why I'm updating now! So for future lessons if you want an update just do what Hhlover does! Jk. And thanks for the Amian news. I'm only on Shatterproof so I don't know much. But together we can destroy Jamy! AMIAN SHALL PREVAIL!**

**BookWorm39: Hey Lily! Yes I agree with you Jake is a dump! He ruined Amian! :(**

**Starcloud: Congrats my dear 100th reviewer! And I agree when I first started reading the series I saw a picture of Dan on The Maze of Bones and literally said I was gonna marry him and become a Cahill. **

**Cherry: Well I'm glad your back to normal. I would've had to ask some awkward questions as to why you multiplied :)**

**Hopelessromantic4life: I wanna help kill Jake!**

**LynGrey: Don't worry my Brazilian friend. Jake will meet his ultimate doom!**

Amy Cahill new that her house would always be full of Cahill craziness, but she never thought that it could get any crazier. That was before she had seen what the Cahills were like in the future. She was still shaken up from the video she had seen last night. She never thought Jake would do something like that. She broke up with him that morning of course.

"_What would Michelle do if she were in my shoes?" Amy thought smiling, "probably get high."_

Amy smiled in spite of her best friend. They had known each other since they were 3 and had been best friends since they were 6. Michelle was like the sister she never had. She had questioned why Michelle had winked before she'd exited the room in the video. After some thought she had shrugged it off and deciding that it was because she knew he had done it and was going to tell Amy. She was such a good friend.

"So let me get this straight," Ivy said with a smirk on her face, "Dan married Natalie and had a daughter named Olivia, who he currently has a crush on but that's technically his daughter. He can't stand Natalie right now but that's his future wife."

Older Dan stared blankly at Ivy and Older Natalie facepalmed at the stupidity of her husband.

"He never outgrew that did he?" Amy asked.

"Nope," Older Amy said smiling, "he's just as stupid as he was back then. Maybe even more."

"Love you too sis," Older Dan said sarcastically.

Lela walked into the room with a scowl and got an apple from the basket.

"Still giving me the silent treatment?" Older Amy asked.

Lela didn't say anything and walked out of the room.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" Older Ian asked.

Older Amy smiled and giggled. She cuddled up next to her husband and of course, Dan made gagging noises.

"I can not believed I married Ian," Younger Amy mumbled.

"And what's wrong with that, Love?" Younger Ian asked.

Younger Amy scowled at him clearly not over the Korea thing when Isabel cut in.

"I can think of several things wrong with it!" Younger Isabel said with a frown on her face.

"Ok," Ivy said smirking, "you can tell them everything that's wrong with their future marriage _after _you tell them about how great you treated me when a was little.

Younger Isabel scowled as Ivy smirked.

"Was it really that bad Ivy?" Natalie asked.

"You do realize that Ivy isn't even my real name right?" Ivy said.

"It's not?" Amy asked confused.

"Nope," Ivy said with a fake smile, "Isabel had me at home and no one knew she was pregnant so basically the government doesn't know I'm alive. So technically I don't exist and she didn't bother to name me. She had a nick name for me though. It was "you awful wretched child".

Nellie snickered at Ivy's fake enthusiasm.

"Wait then why do we call you Ivy?" Dan asked.

"Because when I was little my mom used to use poison Ivy for torturing people when she was interrogating them and she made me get it for her. Which made my hands itchy by the way. But she used to just shout "Ivy!" And it kinda just became what she called me," Ivy explained with her fake enthusiasm.

Reagan slowly scooted away from her spot next to Isabel.

"Can we please just finish the video?" Younger Dan asked.

"D-do we have to?" Michelle stuttered.

"Why not?" Amy said smiling.

Michelle smiled nervously at her best friend.

Older Ivy got up and set up the bracelet and began to project the video.

**2 Years Later**

**Lela could barely breathe. She had been running since the pool. She was afraid of her moms boyfriend Jake. He hated her and she didn't know why. She'd try to tell her mom that but she never believed her. What made it worse was that they blamed it on her kitty cat, Saladin, every time. She finally made it to her moms bedroom door. She was about to knock but she paused. Even if she told her mom that Jake was chasing her, she wouldn't believe her. Lela ran back the other way and hoped that Jake wasn't there already. She turned the corner and slowed to a walk as she walked down the hall to her dad's room. She loved her dad. He understood her. **

**"Where do you think you're going?" A taunting voice said from a few feet away from her **

**Lela tensed as she turned to look into the face of Jake Rosenbloom. Lela took off running to her dad's door with Jake hit on her trail. Lela made it to Ian's door and tried to pull it open but it was locked. She pounded on the door as Jake got closer. She screamed at the top of her lungs as Jake was about to grab her. Lela tensed up ready to be snatched backward at cut up, but instead she was snatched upward. Lela was confused and turned around to see that Ian was holding her. She smiled in relief. Ian didn't smile back, but he also didn't seem to be looking at her. Lela turned back around and saw Jake scowling at her dad and her dad scowling back. **

**"Might I ask what you were doing with my daughter?" Ian asked frowning. **

**"We were just playing chase," Jake lied with a small smirk on his face, "I mean she is my future step daughter."**

**"And what makes you think Amy is going to marry you?" Ian asked. **

**"Because she had your baby and she still didn't break up with me," Jake retorted, "guess that shows where you stand."**

**"Yes it does," Ian agreed, "I'm standing in the doorway of my bed room holding my 2 year old daughter with Amy Amy asleep on my bed probably pregnant with our second child."**

**Lela's eyes lit up with excitement while Jake's eyes widened in surprise. **

**"W-what do you mean second ch-child," Jake stuttered. **

**"Kabras take what they want Rosenbloom. I would have expected that you would've learned that by now," Ian said smirking. **

**Ian stepped in the room and was about to close the bedroom door. The last thing Jake saw before the door was shut, was a 2 year old black haired green eyed little brat sticking her tongue out at him. **

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK **

**Jonah Wizard walked into the kitchen to get and apple. He saw Esperanza sitting on the counter eating a banana and reading a book. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. He didn't get it. He was usually a big flirt with girls. It was easy for him. I mean he was Jonah Wizard after all. **

**"Do you need something?" Esperanza asked. **

**"N-no," Jonah said nervously, "w-why do you ask?"**

**"Because you've been staring at me for two minutes with your mouth hanging open," Esperanza explained smiling. **

**"Yo, that's the Wiz's way of asking where the apples are," Jonah said more comfortably. **

**Esperanza giggled. Jonah got his apple and turned to leave when Esperanza said something. **

**"Wait!" Esperanza called, "you wanna sit with me?"**

**Jonah hid his smile and tried act cool. **

**"Sure why not," Jonah said cooly. **

**Jonah sat, ate, and talked to Esperanza for two hours. He had even rapped his new song for her. **

**"****_Yo, I think she's into you," Jonah thought to himself. _**

******Esperanza smiled at him just as her phone began to ring. **

**"Who is it?" Jonah asked. **

**"Oh it's just my boyfriend Carlos," Esperanza said. **

**Esperanza left to take her phone call and Jonah sat by himself frowning. She had a boyfriend. This was not going to be easy. The doorbell rang. Jonah thought about Esperanza while he was walking to answer it. He had to win her over. She was the prettiest, funniest, ama-.**

**Jonah's thoughts were interrupted by who was at the door. She was hot. **

**"Hi!" The girl said smiling, "my names Maggie. I just moved into the neighborhood and I'm going door to door to introduce my self."**

**Jonah was about to respond when a loud scream came from upstairs. **

**Authors Note**

**Well that's chapter 30! I promise I will update sooner next time. And oh I forgot to mention. I'm starting a new story based on Ivy's life. It's called Vagabond and I'm really excited about it!**

**Until Next Time**

**NightOfTheLivingLolipops **

**Aka The Royal Queen of Awesomeness **


	31. TheAwardShowOfTheMostAwesomeStoryEver

**Hey everybody! I know you all were hoping for an update BUT I am working on the new chapter which will be up soon. In the meantime I thought I'd take the time to share some lovely(Amian reference :D) information/awards for my favorite and most successful story on FanFiction! *round of applause* Thank you thank you very much! **

**Anyway to get the ball rolling I'd like to start off with reviews. My story has received an astounding 144 reviews from all of you amazing fans and I'm gonna take the time to recognize the ones that meant the most to me. **

**1st Review: omg I love this I mean I am a total amian lover and hate to spoil but hate the fact that gordan korman wrecked amian completely I mean ian just can't love someone else he JUST CAN'T! BUT YOU HAVE TO CONTINUE PLEASE! -Hhlover39**

**Hailey I remember my eyes lighting up when I read that review. I had gotten a review from Guest around the same time but yours stuck in my head. :)**

**50th and 100th AND 39th reviewer: STARCLOUD! Gabby you are my version of the Royal Queen of Awesomeness! Thank you sooo much!**

**Reviewed the most: Hhlover39! Thank you again Hailey for reviewing the most AND reviewing every chapter. :)**

**Next we're going to favorites. The following authors have favorited this story. **

**BookWorm039, MaggieWizard, LynGray,**

**i 3 percy, and kickbuttgirl13!**

**Thanks to the five of you for favoriting my story!**

**Next I'm going to followers. The following authors are currently following my story. **

**Fabulously Geeky, Fantastical Fandoms, GiGi Babineaux, LynGray, MaggieWizard, i 3 percy, and kickbuttgirl13. **

**Thanks to the seven of you for following my story! :)**

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for… the number of views this story has gotten. **

**6,550! You read it right 6,550 people have read my story so far! I am soooo happy and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and viewed. **

**I will see you all soon when I post the next chapter!**

**Until Next Time**

**NightOfTheLivingLolipops**

**Aka The Royal Queen of Awesomeness :)**


End file.
